You and I
by iamyourdarkqueen
Summary: This is the Story how her life begins as a wizard, her name is Mato Kuroi. What if she met Harry Potter? What could go wrong? /Pairings: HP/MK, RW/HG, HK/GW. and many more/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Beginning

 **Mato**

."Sister!sister!wake up!"

I groaned as I feel someone pull my sheets off,"Geez Hiro don't be so hurry!okay whats up?" I asked he smiled as he gave me a letter with a formal stamp.

My eyes widen while reading it

"I Couldn't believe it!I've been accepted!

I look to the letter at the supplies list.

-1 wand-

-caldron,cat,owl,etc.-

"after breakfast we'll go shopping" I hear my mom say as I sat down and begun to eat my butter toast.

"But Mom!I can't go I still Have my Practice on soccer"I hear my lil bro whines

As i smirk a little.

This is My Beginning of my Life I'm Mato Kuroi a half blood ready to become a trained wizard.

* * *

I continue follow my mom part of london I've been in we stop at a place called 'Leaky Caldron' some wizards greeted my mom but I pay no attention to them,just keeping my neutral face when i was a kid Some bullies cold me 'Ice Queen' because of my coldness around to people except my Family and friends.

My mom and I walked to a small outdoor area she stop then.

"Mom?why are we stopping?" I asked looking at her as a large man came in with a boy,who had piercing green eyes with a round glasses also he had a weird scar on his forehead.

"Hey Hagrid!"my mom greeted giving a hand shake to 'Hagrid'.

They begun to have a little convo after that he taps his umbrella on the bricks making it open, Did I also mention the green haired boy stares at me?but i caught him he looked away,I giggle lightly I felt unfamiliar spark in my chest but I Just didn't worried about it!

We all goto a bank,I learned my mom and hagrid were really close friends they keep talking!not looking I was walking I tripped I closed my eyes ready for the impact at my face,but a hand suddenly pulled me I landed to a chest that again I felt that spark again.

"You okay?" I hear a familiar voice I look up saw harry with a worried look I feel my face turning shades of red.

"Thanks?Umm..."I look at him pushing him slowly

"Harry Harry Potter" he smiled extending his hand,"Mato Kuroi." I smiled a little shaking his hand.

"Your a japanese?" he asked while walking down to our gaurdians

"Well Half, My Father is British but I haven't seen him when I grew up" I looked down

* * *

We separated our ways harry with hagrid while mom and I went to her vault, I just hold my moms hand, the goblin opens my moms vault I look inside, Many gold! Its even More high like mount fuji!,my mom took some coins what we need and we leave, now its time for to get some school supplies

Mom and I Buy some supplies in Various stores, we walk for a while until the last thing was wands, my mom just need to catch up so she leave me at Olivander's store,

I walk in shoving my hands at my pocket of my hood, its kinda dusty through I remember my cousin if he saw this he would make the person clean all of this.

I hear a faint bell Looking at my back I saw harry again.

"Hey, looking for a wand?" he asked as I nod not looking back to him.

"Hello?"he asked,when theres no answer, he ask a bit louder

but I join him though,

"Hello?" we said as a man appeared sliding in a ladder with wheels making harry jumped a little.

I looked around not paying attention they were talking too just looking around.

 _"Momma?Can I know Papa's name?"_

 _"It's Tommy"she gave me a fake smile as an 8 year old I did Trust her directly_

 _"Momma?Does Papa a good man?" I asked again her eyes widen she shook her head off and gave me a kiss on my forehead instead, she put my blankie over me._

 _"Goodnight momma" my 8 year old face smiled_

 _"Goodnight Dear" she then turned off the lights, I was about to sleep but I hear a tap on my window being a brave 8 year old isn't easy I grab my glow in the dark phoenix doll hugging it tightly I saw something at my window, a dark figure floating side at the window,_

 _"Who Are youu?"I asked not showing a scared face while clutching my doll tightly, I can suddenly hear footsteps I swiftly jump back at my bed pretending my self asleep, I can feel momma checking on me when I hear the door closed I went back again at the window._

 _Its already gone._

I shake my head as I hear my name being called looking towards harry who had again his worried face which its cute?well anyway I walk towards the Man and he gave me a wand, I give it a wave making some KABOOMSKI!

"Wait,Your Mato Kuroi Daughter of the greatest female wizard Alice "The old man says smiling at me,

"Hmmmm...maybe this wand is yours" he walked out but a few minutes he walk back and gave me a wand, he gave it then to me I gave a little wave I felt a Power that is miraculous,

"I see, it fits you a speacial Wood of Sakura tree the only one i made just like your mother but more special " The man smiled down again, my wand it had a little sakura design the wand is black and so cool!.

After that we bid goodbyes at Mr. Olivander, when we came out I saw Mom carrying a familiar Bird my eyes widen.

Its a phoenix! a black-blue-white one!

"Mom Thank you" my jaw was still drop but hey!Im not spoiled! I look over to harry who had a snow owl.

"Well time to go Harry" I hear hagrid say I look to him with a little smile and a little sad I think?50/50.

"See you soon Harry Potter" I smiled making my fist punch to his fist

"See you too Mato Kuroi" He smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: Yey! I just finished my First chapter of the story so, This story will be year one to seven... :) this is BRS X Harry Potter Crossover! So stay tuned for the next chapters :).


	2. Chapter 2

**Yey, another chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 2- Hogwarts Express

I was walking towards the station, I hope I can see Harry again!my mom isn't here because of some Business, i just look at my ticket again Not looking I was going again I bump to someone, I look up it was harry.

"Hi" he stated I dont know why his face is kinda red,

"Hey, you lost harry?" I asked while walking with him

"Um...yeah... 9 3/4?I ask a gaurd ago and said there is no such thing"He said looking embarrassed I gave him a pat comforting him down.

We walk towards platform 9 we saw a red haired lady, harry then asked how to get in

"You just need to Run towards the platform 9 and 10" She also introduce his Son named Ron , well anyway I went in first running towards it emerge from the other side and look around.

Its look like a new Station, harry then came next his jaw drops,

"Whoa" He was stunned.

We then follow the kids and take a seat in the train.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked as he look at my blue eyes

"Yes?"

"Can I know How did you get your scar?" I asked

"Well someone's Talkative" He said teasingly as I look away felt my face got red.

"shut up harry" I whispered as he laugh.

He begun to tell his story while nodding my head his parents where killed you-know-who

I felt sad about him and nearly went rampage about his foster parents abusing him.

"What about you Mato?" He asked

I told him my family my hobbies and also my story of my life(One Direction!Yeah!)

"I always like kendo practices" I said remembering my favorite katana.

A red boy suddenly walk into our compartment, wait this dude...whats his name again?

Rin?rosh?err...whatever...

"Well d'ya mind if I sit here,Everywhere else is full"

"You May"My eyes widen as my 'Lady Like' attitude comes out of nowhere I can hear harry Laughing but I shot him a cold glare making him stop.

"Not at all" Harry Smiled.

"Im Ron. Ron Weasley"Ron Introduce him self and so on we had a long convo after that

A train ride with harry and ron is 'Fun' I mean yeah...I never laugh so much like this its the last time I laugh before I saw since a tragic moment, I take some dark chocolate, ron announces hes gonna do a spell on his rat Harry and I both watch at him.

* * *

Just then a bushy head girl walked in,

"Has Anyone seen a toad?A boy Neville los-Mato?"

"Hermione?"My jaws dropped I can't just believe it!

I tackled her into a hug My Bestfriend at grade 6 is here!

"How are you?!I haven't seen you since!" I nearly screamed

"Same!"

"Ehem" I hear ron cough I shot him an apologetic look then sat down back to harry.

"Oh your doing magic let's see then" she says.

Ron clears his throat."Sunshine Daisies Butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow"He point his wand at the rat which it flinch to be honest I don't like his rat I can feel something that shouldn't be.

The boys look each other and shrug a bit.

"Thats not a real spell isn't?" Hermione asks."Well,It's not very good isn't?"

Hermoine pulls her wand out and points it to harry. I can feel his widen in fear.

"Oculus Reparu"His glasses was then automatically fixed.

"That's Better isn't?"hermione ask

"Holy Cricket!Your Harry Potter!I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" she ask looking at ron his face is kinda full of food.

"Ron Weasley"

"Pleasure" she says not kinda pleasure."You Two boys need to change into your robes. I expect we'll be arrive soon"she gets up and leaves.

Her head suddenly pokes in."You've got dirt on your nose by the you know?just there"she says looking at ron and leaves.

Ron rubs his nose and look back to us."She seem Mental...and...Rude?"he says Frustrated as they laugh, I shot those two some cold glares and feel the atmosphere change into cold one, and exited the compartment I hear them whispering followed a loud laughing ,The cold atmosphere beguns to worst I roll my eyes finding Hermione before I explode those two to pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Sorting hat

Me and Hermione get off the train as I soon heard hagrid yelling we all walk towards hagrid standing.

"Hey Mato" Hagrid greeted as I wave in response."Alright First years follow me to the boats come on now!" Hagrid yells.

We all follow him while still continue to observe my surroudings, not again minding I was walking again, I tripped nearly but a hand caught me again pulling me towards a familiar chest deja vu anyone? I look towards harry

"Umm..Thanks" I look down embarrassed face shades of red , I can hear few snicker around, he even help me makes my way to a boat!Hermione keeps even smirking I keep looking down!I felt my chest keep beating like crazy!

"We had love birds" Hermione Whispers at me.

"He's Just a friend" I gasp a little while looking towards Harry

"A friend" I smiled, (A/n:STAPH YOUR NOT ADRIEN AGRESTE ;_;)

hermione and I laugh when we remembered our favorite cartoon Qoute .

I look up, The castle is so magnificently huge!.

When we all get to the castle we climb up a few stairs to see an old woman waiting for us.

"Here's The first Years Professor Mcgonagall"Hagrid Introduce to us the woman

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" She greeted us with a smile."Now in a few moments you will pass this doors and meet your classmates, But before you take your seats you must be sorted to your houses. Now there are four houses Gryffindoor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

She begun to explain everything like breaking the rules your points will be deducted, you can also earn points then rewarded by a house cup. A boy suddenly screamed his toads name earning a few snickers from some other students, hermione is impatient because she's excited, the boy Say sorry and goes back.

* * *

"The Sorting ceremony will begin momentarily"she said and leave.

Hermione and I talk about some of my story last summer .I was about to Begin my story A white blond slick hairstyle hair boy came towards us.

"So its true then what they are saying on the train"he begins to give me a wink and stare at harry."Harry Potter and Mato Kuroi had come to hogwarts" ,I can hear some first years whispering.

"This is crabbe and goyle"he continues pointing at the two gorillas,"Im Draco. Draco Malfoy" he says about to give me a kiss on the hand but I took a backward step closer to harry.

Ron snickers as Draco glare at him with disgust.

"Think my name is funny do you?"He exclaimed in disgust."Red hai-"

"Shut It Malfoy!" I yelled angrily I can feel the cold atmosphere begun to rise up making him shut his mouth up, he was about to protest but Professor Mcgonagall tap his shoulder with a scroll and lead us in the grand hall my anger is still in some other students feel my Coldness, and thanks to hermione she made me calm down before I can go Rampage at anytime.

Professor Mcgonagall introduces us to Sir Dumbledore, we all clap when he stood up he explained to all where is forbidden or not ."Thank you" Dumbledore said and sit back to his chair.

I was suddenly got distract by a speaking hat!but I just murmured it to japanese, but when it finish I automatically change to english, Professor Mcgonagall Begun to call some names.

Some people were called around and the next was hermione,

"Mental" I hear ron in his singing voice as I roll my eyes, "gryffindor"

The gryffindor table cheers I can hear ron groan I smirk a little.

"Malfoy Draco"

He walk towards the stool but before it reach to his head.

"SLYTHERIN"

Draco smirks and join to his new house he suddenly wink at me I rolled my eyes

"Potter Harry"

I look towards harry and gave him a comforting smile, He sat at the stool The hat seems talking to him.

"gryffindor!"

A loud of applause were heard at the gryffindor table, Ron was even gryffindor!

"Kuroi, Mato" I look up and walk towards the stool, the hat placed on my head.

"Lets see...You have the Royalty of a Hufflepuff, You can still be A Slytherin,you can be fit in ravenclaw,what's this?hmmm?well I see it now!gryffindor!" Once again a huge applaud was heard as I ran towards the gryffindor table high 5 hermoine , ron and harry.

This is could be a fun year.

* * *

 **Damn, I"m gonna make more cheesy and Action scenes to this story well See ya soon for an another update :).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-New Friends

Professor Mcgonagall Hits her spoon softly at her drink getting our attention. We all look up as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Let the Feast Begin" He announced.

We all look at the table and gasp There are many delicious food right infront of us.

"Wow!"Harry said looking around the food.

"Incredible" I hear Hermione amazed

Ron already stuffing some food to his mouth, he notice me staring at him

"Its really good" he says with a mouth so full, I took one as I do my Proper Etiquette, I pass some tissues to ron.

"Im half and half" says a boy sitting near us."My dads a muggle and my mum is witch. Bit of a nasty shock when he found out" He said then he looks to us.

"What about you guys?" he ask

Neville then begun to Story of him, then next is Hermione then ron.

"What about you two?" he ask.

"same as you"I said taking a bite of a fruit

"I dont know"

I get back to eat my food as I feel someone is staring at me It's creepy I look around.

I shook my head as I hear an 'Ouch'.

"Whats wrong?" I ask to harry while taking a sip of a drink.

"Nothing" He says returning back to eat.

I shrug a little I keep talking to hermione about someone is staring at me ago, she just told me maybe I'm just paranoid, so I just nod my head.

After everyone is done eating we followed ron's Brother.

"All gryffindors follow me please".

We followed him up to a staircase and some paintings who actually move.

"Now this is the most direct path at the dormitories. Oh! Keep on eye on the staircases, they like to change" he finished.

I look up, Bloody Hell its true.

We all the stand behind the fat lady painting,

"Password?" she asks

"Caput Draconis" Percy replied back, her painting opens like a door.

After we all walk in Percy Instructed us where is the girl and boys dorm.

All of the girls and boys walk to their own dorms.

My bed is even next to hermione's

"Its Perfect!" she says looking to me as I change into my hood and blue shorts.

"Yep". I said while getting my favorite book,

"Goodnight Hermione" I smiled.

"Goodnight Mato"

I begun to read my book not a shortly while I sat behind my phoenix Aphrodite, I pat her soft feathers, I felt my eyes going sleepy so I jumped in my bed and goto sleep.

* * *

 **Welp, 0-0 sorry for the short chapter guys .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally Another Chapter was been Released :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Classes

I woke up early I grab my towel and went directly to the bathroom have some shower then change my clothes into uniform, then brush my teeth I put my hair into my daily pig style smiling through the mirror After that I went to hermione and wake her up.

"Hermione wake up!" I said while shaking her up

"Mato?"She yawns."What time is it?" She finished

"Its already 6:30" I joked her eyes widen as she swiftly jumped off

"What?why didn't you wake me up!" She rush towards the bathroom she didn't even notice some girls sleeping.

In some after few minutes she came out, "Got ya mione" I laughed a little as she softly punch my shoulder.

"ouch"I faked

"Lets go!" she said while grabbing some books and so am I,

We went to have some breakfast after that we goto our class.

I sit next to Hermione there's only questioned on my mind where is Harry and ron?

* * *

While I keep answering the questions from the board Professor Mcgonagall turned into her animagus form a cat, I was about to answer no. 2 Harry and ron came in sweat on their faces.

"Wew. We made it!could you imagine Mcgonagall's face if we were late?" I hear ron asks harry,

Hermione glares at them both I facepalm not looking those two,

"Do you know those two?" I hear another student from behind and some few snickers,

"Yes, I know those two" I said not looking at them I felt the cold atmosphere rises as I felt silent I continue back to answer some question,"Ohhhh, looks like someones protective" I hear hermione whisper teasingly and I hushed her.

We learned some Transfiguration, me and hermione made it through we magically turned our matches into needles, when the time she dismissed us we ran towards our next class.

History of magic?Well It's kinda bored a floating ghost teacher teach us.

Next? Well our the charm class I don't care if the teacher is small! Maybe his mom or dads genes or elf? Maybe?but still its kinda exciting to learn some casting, and worst? The DADA teacher and his classroom! It smelled Garlic! If I were a Vampire I'll die easily He also Speaks stutters, and my favorite subject? Well I really don't know yet.

Next class is Professor Snape's one, He doesn't like Gryffindors I mean the heck? He always questions Harry! I felt even poor to harry, I always raise my hand but guess what? He ignores me! Where's the equality to the class? We all made our potions, I can spot Malfoy winks at me! I always shot him some cold glares it's already getting annoying so I decided to Ignore him.

I've heard harry's mom was snape's best friend since they were 1st years.

* * *

Friday, Hagrid invited us to his hut, we talked what happened to our class this some few weeks a dog jumped infront of me landing at the ground,

"Down Boy!" I laughed while licking me on the face.

When I finally breaks free I let out a giggle, as they look at me like I-Haven't-seen-you-giggle look.l"

I clear my throat harry help me up He suddenly lose his balance bringing me at his chest.

I can feel his heart beating fast, "Don't you dare to move Potter" I said while getting up, but Fang pushed me! I landed infront of his face nose touching just one more inch I'll die.

I hear Ron and Hagrid smirk a little, I stood up as I dust my Robe and help harry up not saying any word.

I just ran away not saying anything even I tripped I stood up and keep running.

 _Running_

 _Running_

 _ **Running**_

 _ **I felt my vision becoming darker**_

 _ **Darker**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **"Mato you need to eat" I hear my mom saying as she changed my old food to a new one.**_

 _ **My lips were pale I can't say anything I had dark circles around my eyes I look like a Zombie to be honest my long hair is even so messy.**_

 _ **I didn't sleep for months because of my Bestfriends death.**_

 _ **Yomi Takanashi.**_

 _ **Rain pour down as we chase each other going home to school, we were smiling each other.**_

 _ **"Yomi?"**_

 _ **"Hm?"**_

 _ **"Can I copy your work tomorrow?the teacher will pick me again" I whine giving her some puppy eyes.**_

 _ **She giggled and we laughed.**_

 _ **"Okay Okay"**_

 _ **"Thanks yomi!I loveee youuu" I said while hugging her.**_

 _ **"Mato!"**_

 _ **My world suddenly stopped as a car was running towards us.**_

 _ **I can't move as yomi pushed me my eyes widen she gave me a last smile before it rams her.**_

 _ **I gasp sharply tears begun to roll in my eyes.**_

 _ **"YOMIIII!" I screamed so loudly.**_

 _ **"NO!YOMI!NO!" I screamed**_

 _ **I hug her death body.**_

 _ **"Wake Up!YOMIII"I sob**_

 _ **Days and weeks had passed I keep studying my lessons turning surprisingly as a Top of the class, I did For what's right for my Bestfriend I'll never stop.**_

 _ **...**_

"Mato!"

"Kuroi!"

"Wake up!"

My eyes jolt awake breathing heavily my head hurts a lot to be honest

"Harry?" I look at him as tears rolled through my cheeks, I sob more he hug me I hug him back too I feel warm I felt my eyes couldn't take more I felt its slowly closing...

* * *

 **Harry**

I watch her eyes slowly closing up she suddenly fainted when she keep running ago, She begun to breath heavily as I place my hand to her hand and clutch it softly, I rest my head at the sofa(They were at the sofa near the chimney) I smiled,

 _She is cute when she sleeps._

I shook my head and goto sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Awkwardness and Flying Lessons

 **Mato**

My blue eyes slowly opened, I let out a yawn.

"What just happened?" I ask to my self I suddenly notice something was holding my hand,

I look down, Harry was holding my hand..hahaha...

"HARRY IS HOLDING MY HAND?!"I screamed causing him to wake up I felt my Cheeks got red .

"Umm...Goodmorning Mato?" He smiled at me self-consciously, I pushed him off and run upstairs not saying a word.

Damn you Harry Potter!

* * *

Me and Mione walk to the grand hall,we take our seat and eat some Pancakes.

We talk a little about flying lessons after that I grab my book reviewing some lessons yesterday and also Professor Snape's long Quiz,

Taking a little break I saw some crowd in Neville's table.

"Hey Harry!"I hear someone greeted as I felt my hand shaking up.

"Oh!hey Mato!" I hear ron greeted me as I swiftly grab my books,

"Hermione I-I'll see you in class!I-I need to chase something!hehe!bye!" I got off the chair as I walked fastly and bumped accidentally at a student.

"Sorry!" I apologize.

While making out of the room as soon as I can.

* * *

 **Hermione**

I haven't seen her weirdly moving fast like that, she just leave like she seen you-know-who.

I wonder where she is last night I haven't even seen her, when the time woke up ago she had some weird movements, like when she was shaking drinking but the juice didn't went in to her mouth it just fall at the ground.

Making a huge mess, I'm already getting worried but In her eyes I can see something I glance at harry.

It must be him!.

* * *

 **Mato**

I made my way to the flying class, It always makes me nervous when I see harry I felt awkward because of the hand incident this morning.

"Hey H-hermione!going hows?" I said stuttering, she put a hand on my shoulder"Mato you seemed very distracted today" she said while looking at me

"Whaaat?me?distracted?no waay" I nervously laughed.

"Hi Harry!"

I look around nervously,

"Aha!I knew it!"

"whut?what?" I asked

"This is all abo-"

"Good Afternoon, students" she said it quickly, Madam Hooch is our Professor in Flying class!

"Welcome to your first flying lesson!well what are you waiting for?everyone step up to your left side of your broom stick, Stick your right hand to the broom and say 'Up'"Madam Prooch said.

"UP" I hear harry yelled, he's the one who did it first, I rolled my eyes

"Up" I whispered it suddenly sticks to my arm I'm Quite surprise though.

"Good Job Mr. Potter and Ms. Kuroi"

Hermione looks at me and frown, "Come on mione I know you can do it!" a little some time she make it, I look at ron his broom hits directly at his face I just look back to hermione not trying to laugh.

When the time they all gotten brooms in there hands.

"Once You got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it, and grip it tight.

You dont want to be falling of the end"

We all grab out brooms," I want you to kick off the ground hard, keep your brooms ready and hover for a moment then lean forward and touch on my whistle, 3...2.."she blows her whistle Neville's broom flies up.

Everyone yells the poor neville's name I can see neville's fear in his eyes.

I can hear draco laughed, Nevilles robe was suddenly pinned in a spear, his robe starts to rip and falls down.

A loud thud was heard.

I hear Madame Hooch yells something before she went off to the clinic with Neville.

I hear Malfoys Stupid mouth keep talking, many slytherins laugh at his comment,

"C'mon malfoy give it here"

"No"Malfoy smirked, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for longbottom to find it"malfoy finished and hops in his broom. "How about on the roof?"

They all gasp, I hop on my broom flying at him.

"Mato no!you'll get expelled"

"I know mom" Not looking at her

"Give it back Grandpa" I smirk as the Gryffindors snicker my new nickname to him and he glared at me

"Whats the matter Potter Your Girlfriend seems to defend you" I look at malfoy

Harry climb to his broom he was about to push off to fly but hermione stopped him.

"Harry no way!you heard what Madame Hooch has said!besides you don't know how to fly" harry didn't listen to hermione and flew next to me.

"My My what a joy you joined your girlfriend" I sneered at him, he chuckles then threw the Remembrall I zoomed my speed with harry just it hits to the castle we caught it together.

We flies down as everyone is cheering loudly,

"You two actually did it!"I hear someone yells.

"Mato" he called I look at him straight on his green eyes I feel my face getting red

"about this Incident in this morning" we said suddenly and do a nervous laugh, "Because I-"

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Kuroi" we all turned our heads there stood Professor Mcgonagall

"Follow me" we sigh and followed her.

"Harry what are you gonna say to me?you said 'I'?" I asked looking at him while we are following Professor

"I just want to say that I-I" He stuttered, "I what?" I smiled at him

"I'm sorry for holding your hand" He lows his head as I put my arm at his back.

"Geez, Dont worry I forgive you already its warm any-Wait what" I stopped

"What?" I hear him asking teasingly I pushed him softly.

"Once again...Damn you Harry" I whispered

* * *

"Wait here"I hear Professor Mcgonagall said and went inside to a classroom.

A few seconds later, she came out with a Guy.

"Potter and Kuroi, this is Oliver Wood" she said Introducing us to the guy

Maybe we are not getting expelled, I sigh im relief even mom not gonna grounded me I always do it myself by not going out of the room but keep studying many books,

"Wood, I found you a Seeker and a Chaser"

"Hm?"I look at Professor Mcgonagall,

"Umm...Professor what exactly is going on?" I hear harry asked.

"After Seeing, the both you and Ms. Kuroi on brooms, I knew you two would make Gryffindor's Quidditch Team Proud"

After Professor Explaining to Wood why she want us on the team,

I walk with harry, we talk to ron first then out of nowhere Hermione pops.

"But you two, Its on your blood" Hermione said while we followed her where she was going.

She Lead us to a Quidditch Trophies and pointed.

 _ **Seeker**_

 _James Potter_

 _ **Chaser**_

 _Alice Kuroi_

I didn't know mom is a great chaser! She never told me!

"Wow!harry you didn't tell us your Father is a seeker and Mato your mom is a great chaser why you two didn't tell us!"

"I didn't know" We said together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Third Floor Trouble And Trolls

 **Mato**

Me and Hermione talk about my mother who was a chaser Alice Kuroi short light brown haired girl with blue eyes who was a Griffindor when she was a student here , I mean how did she know more than me?Is mom Keeping more secrets that I didn't know? I need to Unlock this mystery soon.

I shook my head off as the stair moved, "It's Moving!"

"Let's go this way" I hear harry said leading in.

"Yeah"Ron agreed. "Before the stairs decided to move again" ron finished moving fast.

We enter a Dark room.

"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?"Ron ask.

"This floor is forbidden" hermione and I said.

Suddenly the lights went on.

We was about to leave but We face to face a familiar cat.

"Its Filch's Cat!"Hermione exclaimed.

"Run" Harry said while grabbing my Hand.

We all run away from the Cat, we came to a door and Harry immediately tries to open but its lock.

"This is the end!" I hear ron panicked.

Hermione groan and shove harry softly.

"Move over"

Harry move away next to me, Hermione pulled her wand.

"Alohomora"

She cast unlocking the lock, we all went in and fastly close the door.

"Alohomora?" ron asked.

"Standard book of spells chapter 7"Hermione explained.

"page 86" I added everyone look at me.

"What?"I asked.

They went back listening to filch, I felt something bad is going next, I look down.

Is that a little door?

"Guys"I whispered

"Filch is gone"

"maybe the door is locked"

"and for good reason"

"Guys!"I whispered yelled at them, my eyes widen

A three headed dog was woken from its nap, all four of us Screamed. We run out the room closing it and then lock.

"That dog it looks like Guarding something" I whispered.

"You dont use your eyes do you didn't you see what is standing on?" hermione ask the two boys.

"Its Guarding something" I said to them,

"Thats right, If you don't mind Mato and I going to sleep before one of you two boys come up with clever to get us killed or worse expelled" hermione said while dragging me.

* * *

Harry and I followed Oliver and begun to explain what does the Seeker and the Chaser do, I only nod.

"Whats that?" harry asked as wood hand him a bat.

And lets go a bludger it flews up.

"It's coming down" Wood says as harry prepares his stance.

He hits directly the bludger and it flews down into a statue like a ring.

"Not Bad Potter you can still be a good beater" Wood says.

"Can I try Wood-san?" I asked

"San?" Harry joked.

"It's a respect calling harry" I said mockingly. As harry passed me the bat.

"It's coming back" Harry says as I circled my bat and hit's it.

"Not bad for you too Kuroi" Oliver congratulated.

* * *

"Hermione come on cheer up!Besides Your like a sister to me already" I comforted her while Im outside at the stall.

Well Ron said She was a Nightmare which is not! Hermione is like a Sister to me!

I keep comforting her cheering her up...I mean she is like just Y-yomi And I won't leave till she stop.

"I wont leave here hermione until you stop" I said chuckling I can hear her sobs.

"Dont Cry Mione I can turn him into a yellow rat even I got expelled just to cheer you up" I laughed a little so she is.

"Thanks Mato" she went out at the stall punching me softly at my shoulder.

I wipe some tears on her eyes, "Remember Hermione Dont let people judge you"I said smiling.

"Thank you" she hug me tigth as I pat her back, "There we go Mione".

"you truly are like a sister to me Tomato" She joked while I whine when she call me Tomato.

We laughed. We was about to exit the bathroom.

"Hermione Hide!"I yelled as a troll came in the club hits me sending me off at a stall I groaned in pain, Tomorrow is the first game!

"Mato!" I hear Hermione screamed my name before everything went black.

* * *

 **Hermione**

I duck when the troll swing its club I was about to help Mato up but the wood covered me in.

"Mato!hermione move!" I hear harry yelled. While they were distracting the troll I help Mato up there is blood on her mouth! I panic.

"Harry!Mato is been hit by a club!" I yelled,

"HEY PEA BRAIN!"ron yelled throwing him a wood, I slowly drag her up to the sink, but the troll caught us and broke some sink.

"HELP!" I screamed.

Harry suddenly pulled his wand then run to the troll he grab the troll's club and was carried up in the air.

He landed on the back of the troll's head, the troll keep shaking off making harry fall, he accidentally even put his wand at the troll's nose.

"Ewww" I hear Ron winced.

The troll suddenly grab his legs and try to hit him at his club, but harry dodges it.

"DO SOMETHING!"harry yelled.

"What?" Ron Panicked.

"Anything!Mato is bloody Unconscious she needs to be Sent at the West Wing!" Harry yelled dodging again.

"Hurry Up!" Once again Harry dodge it nearly hit him this time through.

"Swish and Flick!" I reminded to ron.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he casted as the club suddenly floats up and suddenly drops in troll's head.

"Cool" Ron said. As the troll let go of harry, it fall on the ground Unconscious.

"Is it Dead?" I asked.

"I don't think so It just knock out"Harry said getting his wand out from the trolls nose.

"Ewwww"Harry said while cleaning off his wand.

The Professors suddenly come in.

"Oh my goodness!Explain your selves all of you!" Professor Mcgonagall said as her eyes widen when she saw mato blood on her lips.

"Mr. Filch Please Take Miss Kuroi To the Clinic" she instructed while Filch Pick her body up and went off.

"Explain" she Finished.

"Its my fault, Professor Mcgonagall" I lied as the two boys look at me.

"Miss Granger!"Mcgonagall looks at me shock

"I went looking for the troll, I read about them and I thought I can handle it, Mato saved me and she was hit by a club by a troll... If Ron and Harry hadn't have came we probably be dead" I hope this lie would work.

"Because of your high knowledge in my subjects, I expected better than you I'm so Dissapointed! You should have told a Professor and you got Miss Kuroi hurt, 10 Points will be deducted" I look at the ground not saying a word I felt depressed I should be the one who been hit.

"as for you two" she look at The two boys, " few manage to take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! Five points will be rewarded each of you two even Miss Kuroi! For sheer dumb luck!" she finished.

"Now off to bed all of you! Miss Kuroi will be still be treated"

The three of us scrambled out of the bathroom making our way to the common room.

"How did you find us?" I asked the boys

"We ask Neville. He told us" Harry replied back.

"And you still come to help even I'm a nightmare" I said lowly ron shook his head.

"Hey what are friends for?.

"Is Mato Alright?" Harry asked, " She was badly hit by a club she just save my life I hope she will be Okay" I said.

"You seemed Tense Harry? Its your game tomorrow!" Ron yelled.

"I- I just worried I can't see her at the first game" harry said looking down.

"Cheer Up harry maybe she'll be good tomorrow" I said trying to cheer him up,

"Maybe".

* * *

Sorry for the Wrong Grammars :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Missing Somebody

 **Harry**

I don't have a mood to eat today, I felt nervous and depressed since the Incident of the troll.

Today was even the first Quidditch without her,

I did visited her at the clinic a while ago ,she was stil unconscious Her eyes where still close breathing softly.

I continued poking my food using a fork, I'm getting more nervous.

Hermione and Ron tries to cheer me up but It feels like it's not perfect somethings very very missing.

"Harry" I hear hermione called me.

"Yes?".

"Did you miss somebody?" she asked taking a sip.

"Wha-No Hermione" I stuttered as she rolled her eyes and gave me a Dont-Lie-To-Me look.

"Maybe He's Missing Somebody" Ron laughed I felt my face shades of red.

"Shut up ron"

"Good Luck Today Potter"I hear a Voice looking at my back I saw Snape.

"Even if its against Slytherin"he glances at us disgusted one by one and leaves, we all watch him away limping,

The blood.

"That Explains the blood" I said.

"Blood?" hermione asked.

"Yesterday after we fought the troll and I saw his leg covered in blood" I explained glancing to snape.

We were suddenly distracted to our deep talk by an owl calling in distance, we all look up to see Hedwig carrying something. Strange. I really don't get a mail. Hedwig swoops down and drops it.

"Too early for mail isn't?" Hermione asked.

"But I-I never got a mail" I reply stuttering.

We three starts to push some plates up out of the way to clear the area.

"Come on! Open it!" ron says excitedly.

The three of us start untying it the knots wrapped around then pull back the paper revealing a shiny new broom stick.

"Thats an old one"

"Thats not an old broom stick its a Nimbus 2000!" ron says excitedly.

"But who?" my head turned to the head table seeing Professor Mcgonagall petting hedwig on the head.

I smiled and nod, and mouthed her 'Thanks' after That I got up and prepared to the game.

I felt something like its Missing.

Maybe there right I was Missing Somebody.

* * *

I walk along with the Gryffindor Team, again I was nervous. I stand behind Oliver and gulp loudly.

"Scared Harry?" he ask.

I nod my head, " a little".

"It's alright, I felt the same as you in first game" he replies courageously.

"What Happened?" I asked.

"uhhh, I really don't remember last time I took a bludger to the head two minutes in woke up in a hospital a week later."he says.

"Alright Wood, thanks that helps a lot" I said sarcastically.

"You'll be fine potter" he says.

The door suddenly opened The people cheered wildly.

We ride our brooms and take off one by one.

"Hello and Welcome to our First Quidditch Game in this season!" Announced by Jordan.

"Todays Game! Slytherin Vs Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor area cheers wildly just like slytherin, I do some few laps on my brooms.

Wood signals us to take place and I obeyed at him instant, looking down I saw Madam Hooch makes her way to the field.

"The Players take their positions as Madame Hooch to the field tp begin the game" jordan explained.

"Now, I want a nice clean game from all of you" she said while looking at the players.

She walk towards the trunk and opens it.

 _"Harry Goodluck"_

A familiar voice said to me a girls voice I looked around a little I felt the world stop.

I felt my heartbeat going fast.

"The blugers are up. Followed by the golden snitch, Remember the snitch is the worth one hundred fifty points. The seeker who catches the snitch ends the game" lee says as the snitch flew infront of me then to the slytherin one.

"The Quaffle is released and let the game begins!"

I watch Angelina swiftly grab and hold the Quaffle and makes her way around the slytherin chasers chasing her after her.

If she only was here she new to dealth with this.

Angelina makes her way to the slytherin goal posts. She throws it and scores.

She high fives some Gryffindor team mates and the Gryffindor Cheering goes wild.

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" jordan shouts happily.

"Yes!" I exclaimed nearly falling off my broom. "Whoah!"

Jordan keeps announce what happened to slytherin, their captain Marcus has the quaffle, he dodges incoming bulgers and Gryffindor chasers, but suddenly the quaffle suddenly disappears on his hands,

"Tch."

Merlins beard... I can't believe it She's here!

A black haired female Smiles and dodges incoming slytherin chasers.

blue eyes were full of energy, she dodge was again by she flip at her broom holding her broom in one hand and races back.

She holds the quaffle and slams it to her broom!

"What a Fantastic Entrance to our new chaser! Mato Kuroi who earns a score and also Ten Points!" jordan shouts as the Gryffindor cheers more wildly.

"Good job Mato!"I yelled as she suddenly smiled in response which it was cute.

Wait WHAT?

Marcus takes a bat at the slytherin beater and hits the bludger right over to oliver. It hits him hard and fell on the ground.

The Slytherin next targeted Angelina she w

as about to score but the two slytherins trapped her and flies straight to the viewing towers falling om the ground.

Slytherin Scores again and their cheering squad yells loudly like banshees.

Another slytherin was about to score but Mato swiftly grabs the Quaffle. Two slytherins begin to chase her she stopped suddenly as the two slytherins just like angelina whos suddenly Flies straight to the towers.

she then scores again making the Gryffindors proud.

My eyes caught something whi suddenly flew infront of me, The golden snitch!.

I quickly chased the snitch but suddenly weird happens My broom acts abnormally.

"Whoa!whoa!"I yelled trying not to let go as it I'm being pulled violently.

"Harry!" I hear mato calls me, as she continues to dodge an incoming bludger throw by a slytherin.

"Just Hang on!" I hear her shout while she was being chased again.

She keeps dodging whatever it used to be she suddenly jumped out in her broom when a slytherin nearly catches her, but she luckily jumped back.

"You can't catch me clots!" she yelled while she was being chased again.

My broom suddenly stopped acting crazy.

And had a chance to pull my self up in to the broom and zoom out chasing the snitch.

I hit him on his side and catch him off the gaurd.

And he hits me back, this go on a little until he suddenly knock me away, He smirks and continues to chase the snitch.

I once again catch up and were neck to neck for the snitch.

Which was flying on the ground the slytherin guy pulls up cowardly.

I pull up trying to maintain my balance standing on my broom, I'm closing Grabbing the snitch I losed my balance landing on the ground I can feel something in my throat as I hear all of then gasp.

I feel sick like real sick.

I open my mouth like vomiting the Snitch! Into my hand.

"He caught the snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 Points! For Gryffindor!" jordan yells,

Madam hooch whistles, "Gryffindor Wins!".

the Gryffindor area cheers so loudly, I can't believe this! That i did like that! The slytherin squad frowns I hold up the snitch proudly to the audience.

The Gryffindors ran into the ground to congratulate the team.

"Hey nice game" Mato says while smiling, I smiled her back."You did a Nice dodging are you learning Some karate's?" I asked as she laughed.

"Mom just thought me Self-defence" she said looking at her broom, clutching lightly.

She suddenly pulled me a hug, I felt my face heat up.

"You did so good" she giggled which was adorably cute.

"Ehem" a voice cough looking at our back it was ron who was smirking and hermione was was already tapping her shoes patiently.

Mato suddenly pulled out.

"We Have a big news to tell you" hermione says, explaining some thing to snape.

"I'll be your bestmen in your wedding Mrs. Potter" I hear ron whispered to mato as she hits him with her elbow softly.

"Ouch" ron said in fake yelp.

"Snape was Jinxing your broom" hermione said as my eyed widen.

"What?!" me and mato say simultaneity.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Christmas

 **Mato**

I followed them while chewing a gum that I packed a muggle gum, My favorite Circle gum I like Strawberries, its so sweet.

And thank goodness I Came at the game I smiled as a flashback Sets in mind.

 _I shakily wake up my body was in pain indeed I was at the clinic remembering yesterday._

 _A troll hits me with a club at my stomach area._

 _I could here a faint cheering noise as my eyes widen, I hop off at the bed running towards my room to get my things._

 _I wear swiftly my Game uniform and get my broom, when I was running to the game place I ride on my broom and get to the game immediately as I can saw Gryffindors aren now kinda losing, I swiftly grab the Quaffle to a slytherin guy before anyone can notice me I was quick real quick, I aimed the Quaffle at the goal then Boom! I scored._

 _Slytherins seems to target me next , I did some little acrobatics by dodging I learned it at my Old school a muggle one._

* * *

"Who knows why was he trying to passed the three headed dog on halloween?"Harry ask,

Hagrid suddenly stop his tracks, " Hey, who told ye'r bout fluffy?"

"Fluffy?thats a cute name" I mumbled under my breath looking down.

"Why fluffy?" asked by harry.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Well o'course he has a name! He's mine bought him off an Irish friend I met at the pub last year" he said as my mouth formed into 'O' shaped.

"then I lent him to Dumbledore to protect the-"

"Protect what Hagrid?" I asked looking at him.

"Shouldn't o' said that, No more Questions! Don't be askin more Questions! Ones that a're top secrets that is"

"But Hagrid" Harry whines a bit.

"Whatever Fluffy's gaurding snape seems to steal it!" Harry finished.

"Nonsense, Professor Snape is a Teacher" Hagrid protest,

"Teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. Ive read about them, you've got to keep eye contact, snape isn't even blinking!" hermione chime.

"Hermione is right hagrid" I said with a nod.

Hagrid sighs a little. "Listen the four of you" hagrid says looking at us.

"Your Meddilin things that aren't supposed to be meddled with, Its dangerous. What the dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledor and Nicholas Flamel".

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" harry asks.

 _Nicholas flamel The guy... I read about him! I couldn't just remember. I remembered he was keeping something a stake? Stock? Quartz?! I can't remeber! Ugh!_

"I shouldn't said that, I should not o' said that" hagrid repeated while walking away.

I look at Harry who was smiling but it suddenly turms into a frown.

"Who is Nicholas Flamel?"

The two boys look at hermione and I.

"I don't know" Hermione shrug their eyes looks at me.

"Same as hermione" I lied and do a nervous laugh.

 _If I only remembered._

* * *

I look outside the window snow poured down outside and guess what?Its nearly christmas!

I do my normal routine as always, I didn't put my hair into a pigstyle but I let it down to my neck.

I grab my yellow scarf smiling down and wear my uniform.

I can hear Aphrodite's call as I opened my window she landed at my hand.

 _A letter from mom?_

My hands trailed down at the letter and opened it.

 _To My Dearest Daughter,_

 _I'm Sorry I can't be with you this christmas Eve because of some Business meeting in New York City, I hope you will forgive me my star and also Theres a Tv that I already shrunk in, I already thought you the spell to enlarge it back. also your favorite manga books I already shrunk it too and also your skate shoes I bought you some 2 pairs incase you suddenly forget again._

 _Remember mommy always love you. Merry christmas_

 _From your Mother,_

Alice Quinn Kuroi

* * *

 _Wow, mom is even busy well she had some business so lets get this arrange well._

I grab my wand and put my shrink things mom gave me.

"Engorgio" I casted as the shrunk objects turn into their normal sizes.

I put the tv down next to my bed, my skating shoes under my bed incase and my manga books? Well just behind the tv.

"Just wow mato, your mom even bought you aTv!" hermione exclaims to me as I put my hand over my shoulders.

"It's not a big deal anyway" I laughed a little as I put Aphrodite on her cage because it's her 'Time' to do a phoenix process.

"Your Going home?" she asked, as I shook my head off her lip formed into 'o'.

"I should help you pack up mione" I smiled

* * *

"Thanks for the help Tomato" she laughed.

"No Problem mione" I laughed back, I get a gift under my bed and gave it to her.

"Thanks" she smiled at me as she also give me a gift,

"Don't Open this until Christmas!" she said

"Let's get you go" I smiled.

I walk with hermione helping her dragging the trunk while, seeing the boys playing chess.

"So who's winning?" I asked,

"Me" ron replies while harry frowns a bit.

"Thats a wizard chess, I read about them" hermione said while looking down at the chess.

"Knight to E5" harry says seriously, as the knight suddenly moves where harry say.

"Queen to E5" ron says like youre-gonna-lose.

His queen walks to his knight and slices him into half.

"Darn it" harry curses.

"Well for you two boys I bought you presents" hermione says giving each gift to them.

"No ones gonna open it until it's christmas!" Hermione noted.

The two boys groaned. "I'm serious" hermione says and laughs.

Ron and harry continue playing their game, Ron's Queen suddenly smash its throne to harry's horse.

"Thats barbaric!" hermione protest.

"That's wizard chess" Ron says as he look at hermione's trunk. "You're leaving today?"

"Your aren't" she retaliated

"There's been slight of change of plans. My mom and dad to goto Romania to visit my brother charlie. He's studying dragons there." ron explains,

"what about you mato?you seemed be staying here this christmas" They all look at me.

"Well Mom's having a business meeting at the other country in New York" I smiled remembering the statue of Liberty.

Their mouth formed into 'o' shaped.

"Well Good for you, You can help this two then. They're going to look in the library for the formation of Nicholas Flamel" hermione says looking at ron.

Ron groans, "But we looked hundred times!".

Hermione leans closer, "Not in the restricted section?".

The two boys look at her like she was crazy.

This could be fun then...

"Merry Christmas" Hermione smiles at me and walks off.

"I'm starting to think we've had bad influence at her" Ron says.

"She's right and also she is not a bad influence ron" I gave him a nudge on his shoulder.

And walks out.

"Where you going Mato?" I hear harry's voice asked as I went in to the house room.

I went up to get something under my bed and ran downstairs.

"Skating" I said handing him a skating shoes.

* * *

I walk to a frozen river were me and harry found a while ago it was magnificent the flowers were frozen, I wear my skating shoes and starts to glide one foot then the other,

"C'mon Harry' she called looking at him.

"I-I don't know to skate" he stuttered, I skate towards him and offer my hand.

"Do you trust me Harry?" I ask smiling, harry's face suddenly went red.

"You Seemed red?" I asked, "Are you in a fever or something?"

"N-no" he stuttered once again.

 _This is Weird._

"Well come on!"I said grabbing his hand, I glided sliding with harry hand to hand.

"I know you can do this harry" I cheered as we stop skating he was standing infront of me.

Trying to glide he suddenly lose his balance nearly but luckily I caught him before his face reach to the ground.

I grab his hand not minding my chest beats so fast.

"Just glide" I instructed.

He glide a little. "Thats right!glide more" I hear a soft thud on the ice.

...

"That was Exhausted" Harry groans, and I sigh I remove my skating shoes.

"Indeed" I yawn a bit It was afternoon after I teach harry well something kinda not okay...

1\. He nearly make the Ice crack

2\. He fell off 107 times

3\. Maybe sooner he will be more good.

And

4\. I dont judge, he just need practices.

"I'll just take a nap upstairs" I yawn again going up fell right to my bed and fall asleep directly.

* * *

 _ **Run...**_

 _ **I can hear my footsteps... I was running towards a pond a crystal clear one.**_

 _ **A familiar brown haired girl walk towards someone.**_

 _ **I Can hear a blood curling scream the backround becomes to faint. Two figures walk in a familiar girl and a unfamiliar boy**_

 _ **"How could you?!" screamed by the girl I can tell she's crying.**_

 _ **"This is the best for our fa-"**_

 _ **"Best? You bloody call this best?" she yelled angrily.**_

 _ **"Darling I'm sorr-"**_

 _ **"They were right about you! Why can't you just stop the darkness? We could live peace!" she grab her trunk**_

 _ **"His Dead! Why can't you love the new me?your just wasting your time in that old one!"**_

 _ **"So I'm just a waste of time?" She asked trying not to be hurt.**_

 _ **"No- I"**_

 _ **"I'm not going back here I'll take the kids" she blankly said.**_

 _ **"Goodbye" she finished throwing her bow on her head at the ground.**_

 _ **"I love you" the boy said**_

 _ **"I love you too the old one who cares about me who loves me so much"**_

 _ **...**_

My eyes fluttered open, I can hear some yelling at the boys dorm.

I was only alone at the dorm, I am only girl who stayed , rubbing my eyes off.

"Harry Wake up!" I hear ron's voice again.

He's only not waking harry also me! Geez its already like 6:00 am at the morning.

I groaned putting my hair into pig style.

Grabbing some gifts under my bed I ran downstairs after that.

My eyes darted on ron's sweater, "Nice Sweater" I yawn a bit.

"Hahaa, very funny" He retorts.

"You got one too!mom made it just for you"he says giving me a nice blue wrapping box.

"Merry Christmas to you two" I smiled but still I'm tired.

"Merry christmas to you Mato" ron greeted.

"You seemed out of energy just like harry yesterday...did you do something?"he smirks as I slap his shoulder softly.

"Ow!"

"very funny weasly" I yawned.

Then harry runs over where we are standing.

"Happy Christmas Ron and Mato" he greeted , "Happy Christmas Harry" we replied.

Whats with the happy and merry anyway?psshhh whatever!

Harry looks at ron's knitted sweater. " What are you wearing?".

I tried my best not trying to laugh or giggle.

"My mom made it" ron replied, "And it looks like you've got one too"

"I got presents?" harry says excitedly.

"Yeah!"

The three of us sat behind the fire, Opening our presents, firstly I opened Ron's mom gift a blue sweater just like him but theres a 'M' there's a little note saying Merry Christmas.

I also write her a letter and I will send it when Aprhodite is well again.

Next one was Hermione's I opened her gift slowly unwrapped it.

I let out a squeal voice, "What the bloody hell is that?" ron asked.

"It's a Basketball!" I laughed, "A basket what?"

"Basketball ron! Harry You know this ball right?" I asked as he nods I do a dribble move and a Imaginary shooting pose still holding the ball.

"Wow. That was a bloody brilliant move you got there mato" Ron says jaws dropped. As he stood up.

"Let me try it" ron says as I handed him the ball.

He bounced the ball right to his face.

"ow!" me and harry laughed as ron gave my ball back.

"This is wicked!"

"hey ron" I called giving him his gift. He swiftly unwrapped the gifts.

"This is the new limited Wizard chess!where did you find it?" he asked.

"Secret" I smiled.

"here harry" I gave him a gift as his eyes lit in excitement.

"A new glasses but mato this is an expensive one in mugg-"

"Don't worry harry your glasses is already old and you really need a upgrade one so don't worry it's christmas" I smiled

It's just like a circled glasses like he wears but upgraded glass.

"Can you see now better?" I asked as he nod.

Harry smiles and gave me a gift I opened it.

It was a frame beautiful frame craved in silver and my name.

"Harry this is Beautiful" I gasp.

It was my and his first game picture, this memorable one.

He suddenly hug me, "Thanks" I smiled feeling my face heating to red seeing ron smirked like crazy.

"Ehem" Ron coughs as we pulled away. Harry stood up and went to get another gift.

He opened another one he pulled out a cloak,

"Your Father Left this in my possession before he died, It's time to it was returned to you"he read

"Well put it on then" rons says.

He did put it on and his body suddenly disappears only his head was be seen , that cloak.

"My body's gone!" harry says excitedly.

"I know what that is! Its the invisibility cloak!" Ron says

"I'm Invisible" Harry says excitedly turning around. "They're really rare" Ron says.

"Who gave it to you?" I asked eating a lolipop.

"I don't know theres no name" He replied, "Harry It's from hermione" ron say while giving him a small box.

He opens the box, "What's this?" He asked as a crystal ball.

"That ball, A Love ball I read about them" trying not to laugh saying like hermione.

"what does it do?" ron asks.

"Well two persons touches it, it depends on the color actually

When blue it means your friends, when pink they attract to each other, violet is best friends, green is like a family relationship, black means enemies and last Red it means you just soul mate" I explained.

"For Example" I touched the ball and it turned into eyes widen and the color slowly turning into red.

I remove my hand on the ball. "Well about The cloak" I said trying to change the subject.

Looking at the cloaks note.

"Use it well" I said as an Idea pop on my mind looking at harry smiling widely.

Like we knew whats gonna happened.

* * *

 **Yey! Another chappie yeyyyy:D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Cloak

 **Mato**

"Please! Can I go with you?" I begged to him

"Pleaaaseeeeee" I him begged like thousand times.

"Mato no what if we'll get caught?" he says directly looking at my eyes.

"Oh come on! This could be fun! Exploring a Restricted area" I said excitingly.

"No" he says while I groans, "Please" I said trying to convince him.

"Alright" he says in defeat. I put my hands on the air.

"Yes!" I hugged him ,

 _Wait...what?!_

I pulled him off. "Let's go" I said as he laughed a little. Then I drag him out of the common room.

We cover our selves on the Invisibilty cloak , we quietly head out of the griffindor tower and make our way to the library quietly.

* * *

We made our way to the restricted area and once we were in we take off the cloak.

"I look here and you look at the other shelf" he ordered and I just nod. I did went to the other one shelf my fingertips touching the books.

"Nicholas Flamel" I whispered under my breath looking its name.

"Mato I think this is it!" harry whispered/ yelled at me as I run towards him.

We opened the book I was about to read the words but a face suddenly went screaming,

I close it quickly, We panicked I was heavily breathing.

"Harry That is so bloody scary" I said between breathing.

"Let's go" he says.

"Who's there?" a demanding voiced asked that only belongs to the Stupid crook man.

Harry who was panicking he accidentally knocks over a latern it falls into broken pieces.

"Who is it?"filch asks, "Show yourself!"

"I know your in there!" he says

"Show yourself!"

We slowly walked to rhe aisle while filch looking us. I grip harry's hand when Filch walking to us.

We get out after that, "Sorry for gripping your arm" I said and he nod we were about to go back but.

"It's his cat" I whispered while backing away harry's hand suddenly grab me and turned into an opposite direction.

We turned around to see snape pinning professor Quirrell, me and harry back a little

"Professor I-I didn't I-I" Professor Quirrell stuttered.

"You don't want me as an enemy Quirrell" snape sneered at him I begun to pull harry off trying to escape them both.

Snape suddenly turns around like he sees me I swiftly cover harry's mouth,

"I-i dont know what you mean!" Quirrell says fearfully.

They resume their conversation again as we slowly escaping them.

Snapes hand suddenly reaches his hands out for us we back away

More hand to hand.

Filch came in bringing a lamp that harry accidentally broke up,

"Oh!Professors I find this one on the restricted section! Its hot it means a student is outta bed!" Filch says proudly.

The three of them run away, as me and harry ran into a door and shut it in then took off the cloak

"Harry" I called As I smiled a little at him.

"My hand" I said nervously as his face went red, he let go off it "I-I errr" He stuttered

"It's fine" I smiled a warm smile.

We examined the room, Harry suddenly went to a old mirror.

He begun to smile himself at the mirror which it was creepy.

"Mato look! Its my parents" he said putting me infront.

I didn't see anything but only him and I.

"I-I'm sorry I just only see you and I on the mirror" I said sadly I look at him his eyes were full of sadness.

"I'll go get ron" he says grabbing the cloak and leaves me alone.

I stared myself at the mirror, He's lucky he know's his father. And see him.

I never met my Dad because mom says he was killed by you-know-who.

I sighed in relief as two figures begun too appeared.

A green haired girl smiling at me and mouthed "Hey"

"Yomi" I smiled as tears fell down on my eyes, "I-Im sorry I-" I was cut off the door was

Opened.

"Look Ron! It's my parents" Harry says excitedly dragging ron to the mirror.

I quickly wipe my tears over my cheeks

"I only see us three" ron says standing infront of the mirror.

"Look in Properly, Go on their stand there" harry said.

Ron suddenly smiles, I look at the mirror showing nothing and cringe.

"You see them don't you?" harry asked.

"Thats me!" beamed ron.

"What?" I ask looking back to the mirror saw nothing again.

"Yeah, Im the headboy and I'm holding a Quidditch Cup! And bloody hell! I was a school Captain too!" ron says in awe.

"I look good" he says proudly.

"Don't tell me this can show the future?"Ron says again

"We need to go guys I'm getting tired" I said with a yawn.

"how can be it? My parents are dead"harry says in upset.

"Harry" I called but he's not paying attention.

"Harry You need to stop" I whispered as I yawn again.

"Okay, Come on guys lets go back to the tower" harry says as he gasp suddenly at the mirror.

"What?"I asked looking at the mirror, I saw two figures holding hand

The Guy had a messy hair wrecked outfit and he's kinda came out from war.

The Girl ? Blood on her lip scratches on her face same as the boy just came out from the war. They had smile on their faces.

"Well c'mon you two" Ron called

I look at harry while going back I can tell he had a deep thought. I hope he won't have an obsession about the mirror.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Busted

 **Mato**

The next few days, harry was getting how do we say this... Obsessed in the mirror well

He keeps escaping at mid day cames back in an hours. What should I do?

It was midnight I was just about to leave because I have finished my advance study lessons and answered some assignments.

"Bloody Hell Kuroi Your still up?" I look at my back and saw ron.

"Just some Advance Reading and Assignments" I said facing at him.

"How many do you read books this days? Your even more like hermione" Ron asked.

"Well It depends , In one hour I can read 250 books" I said.

"Thats Too many books" he said and shrugged a bit.

"I was just like you ron" I said looking down. As he look at me eyes widen.

"Like me?"

"I don't really study I always get D's and nearly fails , I don't study and not listening to teachers" I continued looking sad at him.

"One Day I met somebody who change my life she was a good friend always helps me

And one day a very tragic moment happened and then

* * *

 _ **"No!Yomi!Nooo!"**_

* * *

"Then what?" he asked.

I felt tears rolled to my eyes and sob.

"I get it" Ron smiled as I wiped my tears off.

I yawned Feeling Exhausted, "Are you waiting for harry?" I asked removing my tie on my hair.

"He keeps sneaking away when were all asleep"He says.

"I'll wait with you" I said as I hear some foot steps at the distance.

"He's here" I said Looking at ron.

"Wait how did you-" he was cut off when the portrait door opened.

Harry comes out from his Invisibility Cloak, I crossed my arms looking at him.

"Well I'm off to bed" harry said doing a fake yawn and fake stretch.

"You know I can tell your Doing it fake" I said as he looks at me wide eyes.

"How did you-"

"I can tell, sports is my life I can tell by the yawn and your stretch, don't lie to a

Professional " I said.

"Well I'm tired Mato"Harry says.

"Harry" Ron says looking at him.

"Me and Ron wants to talk to you" I yawn a little bit.

"Okay so what is it?" harry asked.

"You need to stop it?" I said in a serious voice.

"Stop what?" he asks innocently.

"It's the mirror we are talking about harry"I sighed.

"Your Getting Obsessed with it" Ron says concerned. "Your Scaring us" He continued.

I nod in agreement.

Harry blinked. "Look Guys, I'm fine You just need to stop worrying about me, I know what I am doing"harry said while getting up and runs to the boys dorm.

"Ron We need to do something" I said while yawning.

"But what are we gonna do?" he asks.

"Get a paper, a quill and an ink" I said as I felt my eyes going slowly closed.

"You know how to write a letter right?" I said as he nods.

"Just write everything about harry going obsessed at the mirror and we'll sent it tomorrow to dumbledore" I yawned again.

"Okay Mato! I'll do it!"he said saluting as for me I went to the girls dorm and went to bed.

* * *

Next day, It was lunch the four of us walks towards the common table. we did send the letter to Professor Dumbledore a few hours ago.

"Mato, are you sure this is a good idea?" ron asks whispering while eating his lunch

"Yep it is" I said with a nod .

"It's for the best ron" I continued.

I stop my tracks as I hear a familiar call I look up seeing Aphrodite Flying towards us.

"Bloody Hell it's a phoenix" Ron says as Aphrodite lands at my shoulder. She puts the letter infront of my table

I took a seed from the apple and gave it to her, she begun to eat the seed then she nuzzle my face. I let out a quiet giggle.

"That's a rare phoenix you got" I hear hermione says.

 _ **Ofcourse Im Rare I'm colored black!white! And blue!I'm a magnificent bird!**_

 _Geez Aphrodite calm down!_

Since I bought Aphrodite well we can speak in our minds like telepathy. It's kinda awesome though.

 _ **Mato**_ _._

 _Yes Aphrodite?_ I take a sip on my pumpkin juice.

 _ **I saw a very handsome bird today, Its the Professors Phoenix.**_

 _And your inlove_

 _ **What? Noooooo! I can't I don't like him or something!**_

 _What a tsundere_

 _ **I'm not!**_

 _Your eyes are sparkling, We'll talk about this later._

 _ **Fine**_ _._

* * *

It was past midnight everyone seems sleeping, And I finished my advance studies and my Assignments.

I slowly grab the letter in my Pocket and begun to read it.

a few minutes later I felt Really Exhausted.

I was about to go back to the girls dorm but.

"Hey. Your back"I said with a yawn.

"Yep, Dumbledore pays a visit to me a while ago" He says looking at me.

"I see " I said resting my head at the wall.

"I'm sorry" he said looking at me as my eyes jolts open.

"for what?" I asked.

"For you know" he said as my mouth form into 'o' shaped.

"Its Fine Harry its what Friends doing for right?" I laughed.

"Yep friends" he smiled back.

"Goodnight harry" I gave him a warm smile and went to the girl's dorms then fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Nicholas Flamel

 **Mato**

I helped hermione up bringing up the large book.

"How could I be stupid? I had you two looking at the wrong section"

As me and mione dropped the book infront of the boys.

"Is this the book are we having light reading a few weeks ago hermione?" I asked.

"You two call this light?" ron asks as hermione glares at him.

Hermione goed back to the book finding some page.

"aha!there it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known as the maker of the Philosopher's stone"she explained.

As the two boys eyes widen. "The What?!". I face palmed

"Honestly, do you two read?" hermione asks.

"The Philosopher's stone is a legendary substance with amazing power, it can transform any metal to gold and produces the elixir of life in other words" I said explaining

"It can make you Immortal" I finished.

"Immortal?" ron asks.

"It means you'll never die" hermione explained.

"I know what it means!"

I hushed the both of them.

"The only stone is existing belongs to Nicholas Flame, the noted Alchemist who last year celebrated 665th Birtday" Hermione finished.

"so thats fluffy is guarding on the third floor, that was the dog gaurding. That was under the trapdoor. The philosophers stone!"hermione said looking at us.

"So how are we gonna get it?" Ron asks.

"I have no idea"

* * *

At night , We ran to hagrid's hut I can hear my footsteps with a squish because of the water in the grass. Next to hagrid's hut was the forbidden forest I can hear some faint wolf howl. We decided to talk to hagrid about the stone.

We all knock at the large door. And waited for a few minutes.

"If we get caught our house points will be deducted" Hermione said looking at me fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry no one is gonna caught us" I said trying to comfort her.

Hagrid's door suddenly opens, looking at us surprised.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed .

"Why hello" hagrid says looking at us. "Sorry didn't mean to be rude I have no state to entertain today"hagrid said by begin to close the door.

"We know about the philosopher's stone!" we all yelled.

"Oh" hagrid stopped closing the door and opens. "Well come in!"

"We all think snape's gonna trying to steal it" I hear harry said.

"Snape? Blimey your still over about him?" hagrid said

"hagrid we know he's after the stone!" harry exclaimed trying to convince hagrid.

"We just don't know why he wants it" hermione said.

"Snape is the one o' the teachers protecting the stone. He's not gonna steal it" hagrid protests.

"What?" I asked surprisingly.

"You heard" hagrid said. "Right c'mon now. I'm a bit preoccupied today"

Hagrid finished by looking at the fireplace.

"Wait one of the teachers?" harry asked looking ron as he sat down at fang.

"Ofcourse there are other things protecting the stone! Like spells and enchacements" hermione said.

"That's right, waste o' bloody time if ye ask me, ain't no one gonna past to fluffy,

Ain't a soul know how. Except for me and dumbledore." his eyes widen

"I shouldn't said that, I shouldn't have said that" he repeated.

The big pot that was held at the chimney/ fireplace suddenly moves.

"Ohh... Ouch! Ouch!" hagrid yelp as he get an... Egg? From the pot.

He sets the egg at the table and we all look closer to it.

"Umm... Hagrid what exactly is that?" harry asks as the egg moves.

"Thats uh... It's an... Uhh" hagrid stuttered trying to think.

"I know what that is!" ron beamed. "Wow, hagrid where did you get that?" ron asks.

"I won it, off a stranger at the pub seem quite to be rid of it as a matter of fact"

The egg suddenly shakes at the table starting to crack up The eggs shell begun to flies everywhere, I look back when I saw a little dragon a cute little dragon.

I patted his head and it nuzzles at my hand. It gaves a tiny screeche and continues to nuzzle at my finger.

Hagrid looks at the dragon in adoration.

"Is that"hermione looks at hagrid. "A dragon?" she finished.

"That's not just a dragon. Thats a Norwegian Ridge back " Ron said in amazed tone.

"My brother Charlie works with these in Romania".

"Isn't he beautiful?" hagrid said with tears and joys.

"Oh! Look at him! He know's his mommy!" hagrid laughed, "Hello Norbert" hagrid greeted.

"Well he's gotta have a name doesn't he?" hagrid said, while ron nudges to harry trying not to laugh. I put my head down at the table as norbert runs to me happily nuzzling my cheek.

"wow your more than a pocket monster tamer" hermione whispers to me.

"maybe" I said as norbert continues to nuzzle my cheek.

Nobert suddenly had some hiccups and face to hagrid.

He blast him some fireball at his beard, hagrid tries to put away the fire .

"Well he needs to be tamed" I said as norbert keep nuzzling my finger.

"Who's that?" hagrid asks as I look at my back none other to see the spoiled brat.

"Malfoy!" harry exclaimed.

"Oh dear" hagrid said like a 'Doomed' sound.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Detention

 **Mato**

We all run back to the castle, sweats on our forehead because of that Stupid Brat chicken butt mouth malfoy.

"Hagrid always says, he wanted a dragon when we first met" harry explained as we four make to the castle.

"It's crazy and worse malfoy knows!" ron said scaredly.

"I dont get it is that bad?" asked by harry.

We stopped our tracks when we saw Professor Mcgonagall standing with a displeased face.

"It's bad" I hear ron gulp.

"Good Evening" Professor Mcgonagall greeted. Behind her was the stupid brat Draco Malfoy smirking at us.

I bow my head and gave a sigh in defeated, we all followed Professor Mcgonagall

To her office.

"Nothing, I repeat Nothing gives the student to right to walk at the night, there are punishments for your actions fifty points will be taken"

"Fifty?" I asked looking at her.

"Each"

I look at malfoy who was smirking like Filch. I gave him a glare. I bow my head again

Then the total will be 200 if my mom would no about this... I'll lock myself again whole summer.

"To ensure that this doesn't happen again all five of you will receive detention"

I look at draco who was still grinning like an idiot.

"You know who's the five right?" I said with a smirk on my lips.

Draco's eyes widen, I heard Professor Mcgonagall muttered like, "Just like her mother", I put my hands on my waist with a smile of victory.

"Something wrong Draco? Are you gonna cry because we five are gonna having detention together?" I teased.

"Atleast we can know more each other Draco" I said in a dead voice. I can hear hermione, harry and ron trying not to laugh.

"Off you go now" Professor Mcgonagall said

"My father will know about this!" draco says angrily, "Yeah right! Whine like a brat" I yelled.

I can hear some "Ooowwwh".

He glares at me as I try not to laugh, I look at professor Mcgonagall who was giggling quietly.

* * *

I felt nervous about the DETENTION, yeah I've been some detention before when I schooled in muggles. But this is different a wizard detention maybe they Will torture them.

"Do you feel scared Mato?" hermione said looking at me.

"Nope" I said as hermione looks at me . Half lie and truth

"Why not?" ron asks, "are you crazy?"

"Maybe" I said looking at the sky.

"Oh" Hermione said as she already get me.

"Wait, I know why your not scared" ron said, "Exactly" I answered a little smile appeared on my face.

Filch suddenly pasts me and grunts, "Pity, they let the old punishment die, there was the time would find you hanging your thumb at the dungeons, God I miss the screaming" Filch says trying to scare us.

"That seems Good" I said out of nowhere. As three looks at me. "What?"

"You'll be serving detention with hagrid tonight he's got a little job to do" filch said looking at us with a wild grin.

"Inside the dark forest!"

I look at the forest, "That seems not bad-uff" Hagrid suddenly hands me a bow, a wooden bow and a bunch of arrows?.

"Hagrid? What am I supposed to do this?" I asked. "For just Incase" He said.

"Oh" I said while putting the bag of bows at my back.

I can see tears on hagrid's eyes, hagrid is a Good man and also a good friend .

"Good god man, You're not still on to the bloody dragon are you?" filch said in a rude manner.

"Norbert's gone, Dumbledore sent e'm off to Romania to live in a colony" hagrid sobs.

"That's Terrible" I said looking away.

"C'mon Hagrid thats a good isn't? He'll be with his own kind" hermione said trying to cheer him up.

"What if he don't like romania?! What if other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all" he says worriedly.

* * *

"Okay c'mon now into the forest" hagrid says

"The forest? I thought that was a joke" draco says.

"coward" I whispered to hermione as we laughed.

"We can't go in there! Students aren't allowed. And there are-" he was cut off by a faint wolf howl.

"Werewolves"

I did a wolf howl and Draco flinch.

"Harry Are you alright?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes" I look at him not minding where I was going again, I tripped at the roots I closed my eyes.

A hand wraps on my waist pulling me into someone's chest, I felt embarrassed once again.

"Thanks for saving me thrice" I said with a smile.

I can hear ron and hermione's snickers. The dark forest is like the one I always seen in horror movies, like weird looking trees.

"Be alert Mato" I hear hagrid said as I grab one arrow and position it to my bow.

"You never told me, you know how to use a bow" Harry said while looking at me.

"Mom thought me how" I said while clutching the bow.

Hagrid suddenly stops and bend into a sticky transparent liquid, we all watch at hagrid oddly.

"Hagrid what is that?" harry asks.

"What were here for, see that?" he replies showing us the sticky liquid at his hands.

"That's a unicorn blood that is." Hagrid said. "I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one was been hurt by a summat" Hagrid continued as we all check our surroundings.

"So it's our job to go and fine the beast, ron and hermione you'll come with me" hagrid ordered to scared Ron and hermione.

"Okay" Ron croaks.

"And Mato, You'll be incharge with this two" hagrid Instructed.

I just nod,

"Your Mother told me your a great shooter and expert to muggle weapons" Hagrid told me as I look down embarrassed.

Geez Mom Do you really need to tell everything?

"Alright Hagrid thanks for the compliment" I said looking back to him.

I can suddenly feel a thick atmosphere between Harry and Draco.

Like two dogs fighting in a one bone.

"Okay then we get fang" Draco said in a scared tone.

"Fine" Hagrid said as he pushed the mastiff to us, "Just Telling ya, he's a bloody coward" hagrid warns as I hear fang's whines and goes behind me.

"Just remember! Stay o'n the track" hagrid yells while walking away with ron and hermione.

"And shoot up some sparks from yer wand if anything goes haywire!" he finished.

* * *

It took some minutes as we go deeper at the forest, I bend down a little as I saw some sticky fragrance again just ago I put my arrow and bow down carefully examine the blood.

"Wait till my Father hears about this! This is servants work!" draco said.

"Yeah, Too bad you don't even know how to tie your shoelace" I said smirking and hear harry laughed.

"It's near" I said picking the arrow and bow.

"Yeah, If I didn't know better Malfoy I'd say your scared" harry said

The Fight is getting started up again.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy said bitterly..

We walk more deeper at the forest the blood trail seems going near than I expect, I can hear suddenly fang's growling that might be he caught something near.

"Mato is there something wrong?"

My eyes widen, _curses!_ The thing I saw outside at the window when I was a kid, It was bloody infront of me.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" draco screamed and ran away with fang.

The thing looks at to me and harry, I pointed the bow to the thing but I suddenly lose balance, harry luckily caught me his arm wrapped protectively at me.

We closed our eyes hugging each other. I can hear a sudden horse footsteps when we two look up it was a centaur. I look at harry that we were blushing madly. I feel Embarrassed now.

"Harry Potter and Mato Kuroi, you need to leave this place isn't safe" the centaur said.

I help harry stood up and brushing off the dirt on my robes.

"What was that thing you save us from?" harry asked, "Something Trully evil, something you are two familiar Ms. Kuroi and Mr. Potter" the centaur said.

"You mean his you-know-who?" I asked as I felt anger and scared.

Mum said He killed Dad when I was still in her tummy .

"Precisely, It's a terrible crime slaying a unicorn, drinking a blood of a unicorn will keep you alive to the near death, that moment when your lips touch it blood you will have life a curse life"

"curse life" I muttered.

"Who would pick that kind of life?" harry asked.

"Think about it who it is" The centaur replied.

"Voldemort" harry and I say simultaneity.

"Mister Potter and Miss Do you two know what's hidden at the school in this moment?" the centaur ask again.

"The Sorcerer's stone!"

"Harry!Mato!"

We look our backs to see hermione, ron and hagrid.

"Hello there Firenze" hagrid greeted as I pick up the bow.

"Ive see you meet our young potter and young Kuroi, you kids alright there" hagrid said looking at us but we nod.

The bow is broken though.

The centaur looks at us, "Mister Potter and Miss Kuroi This is were I leave you. You are safe now, good luck and also Ms. Kuroi Can I take a look at that broken bow?" he said as I gave him the bow, then leaves looking at hagrid he just nod.

"Let's get outta here"hagrid announced.

"Finally!" Ron says excitedly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13- Danger Ahead

 **Mato**

We four make our way to the third floor, we used Harry's cloak just incase not to be seen.

When we were about to leave ago Neville stopped us but hermione put him into a paralyze spell.

Luckily when we went in Fluffy was asleep a beautiful song was played by the harp which means snape is already here.

We carefully move one paw that guards the trapdoor, "So who goes first?" the trio asked.

"I'll do it" I voluntarily said as I opened the trapdoor.

And sat down near the trapdoor.

"The harp it stop playing " hermione said as I saw a saliva drip at ron's shirt.

"Uggggh! Yuck!" we all said in disgust.

We slowly turned our head up to see fluffy awake, "JUMP!" Harry yelled as I jump in first then harry, then hermione and ron.

We four landed on some vines, I felt something wrong about this vines.

"Lucky this plants are here" ron sighed in relief. As a vine suddenly wrapped around my mouth. I can't scream. "Mmmmph!"

"Mato!" hermione called, "Stop moving all of you this is a devil snare if you keep moving it will kill you faster!" hermione said. As I tried to relax my body feeling slipping out from the vines I fall down to a concrete.

"MATO" The two boys yelled, "I'm fine just do Hermione said!" I yelled as hermione is the one fall down. "HERMIONE!" and I catch her though.

"now what are we gonna do?" ron ask scaredly.

"Just relax!" hermione yelled.

"Mato and hermione where are you?" I hear harry asked.

"Harry just do what hermione said!" I said yelling as I saw harry falling I catch him before he hits at the ground.

"Thanks" he said stuttering and I put him down.

Ron was still calling for help, he keeps struggling panicking.

"Devil Snare... Wait hermione do you know any sunlight casting spell?" I asked as she nod.

"Lumos Solem!" she casted sending a light stream to the vine then it let go ron and he fell down.

"lucky we didn't panic!"

Hermione smack ron's head, "Ow! What that was for?!" ron yelp.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I think you mean that the girls pay attention to herbology" he said,

"And thank goodness Mato reminded me before you'll be serve as their dessert!" Hermione said as she gave ron another smack.

We turned our heads when we hear a weird sound, like flapping.

"Did you hear that flapping sound?" I asked as I look at the trio.

"Flapping?" ron asked.

"Sounds like a flapping wings" Harry added.

We followed were the flapping sound is into a room, the four of us look around in awe it was not bird or insects that can fly but KEYS it had Wings.

"Theses ain't birds guys" I said in awe shock, harry nod in agreement.

"She's right these aren't birds". "This are Keys".

"I'll bet one of them can unlock the door" Harry said pointing the lock door .

We walk up to a broom it was floating in the air.

"Thats a Miraculously floating broom" I beamed.

"What's this all about?" hermione asks.

"I don't know, Strange" harry replies. Ron pull his wand out of his robes, he tries to open

It and it doesn't work, he casted "Alohomora" still it doesn't work.

Ron faced us with a defeat look. "Well it was a worth of try" he said.

Hermione groans, "What are we gonna do? Theres a thousand of keys up there!".

"Were gonna all look something old fashioned, probably an old fashioned, like the handle" ron explained as I look up and something caughts in my eye.

"Like the key who had a broken wing up there?" I blurted out as the trio smiled im amaze.

"What?" I said in awe.

Harry looks at the broom puzzled, wait a second I think I got it!

"What's wrong harry?" hermione asked in confused.

"It's too simple" harry replied.

"Well go on harry, if snape could do it on that old broomstick, your the youngest seeker in a century" ron yells.

"But Mato-" I cut him off.

"No, Harry you will do it" I said looking at him,

Harry sighed in relief and nods, when the time he touched the broom the key flies strikes him off while he keeps trying to move away. Whe he floated he still continued to hit the key flies off.

"This complicate things a bit" ron shrugged, once harry was free from the key flies, he catched it and throws the keys to hermione.

Hermione hurriedly ran towards the door unlocking the key as we all go in, we shut the door immediately before the Key flies will attack us.

We came to a room that is dark, I can't really can make out.

"Is this a grave yard?" I asked seeing some weird looking 'Tombstone'.

"This is no graveyard" ron said stepping in, "It's a chessboard" he finished as light illuminates the room. We tried to walk across the white knights but we were block off by there double sword.

"Now what?" hermione asked.

"It's obvious isn't? We have to play our way across the room" ron explained.

"Harry you take the empty bishop square" ron instructed, men, I haven't seen ron so serious like this.

"Hermione You take the Queen and I take the knight" ron ordered

"But what about me?" I asked as ron shook his head,

"Mato You just need to watch what happens you and harry need to continue" Ron said looking at me.

"I can't just see you hurt guys your my friends" I said in a worriedly look.

* * *

 _ **"Yomi!"**_

* * *

I gasp a little when a hand pats at my shoulder "Mato we'll be alright we promise"harry said as a tear rolled down to my cheeks, without knowing further I hug Harry.

He hushed giving me a kiss on the forehead, I felt my cheeks got red and just nod.

"Goodluck guys" I said standing at the side and wipes my tears.

"What Happens now?" hermione asked,

"well white moves first and then we play" when the time he finished his explain, a white piece moves forward.

"Ron you don't suppose, this would be like a real wizard chess do you?"hemione asked, ron felt silent like he's gonna do an experimen.

"You there D5" her ordered as it moves and goes to the white one.

The white one grab it's sword and destroy it quickly throwing some pieces to the air.

"Yes Hermione, I think this would be like a Real Wizard chess play" ron said.

It felt like an hour or just 30 minutes perhaps, many pieces were destroyed I can 't tell who's winning or losing.

"Wait a minute" harry said looking around, "You understand right? Once I made my move to the queen will take me then your free to check the king" ron said.

"NO! RON! NO" harry yelled, "What is it?" hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself" harry explained, "No you can't, there must be another way!" hermione exclaimed.

"Do you want to stop snape getting from that stone or not?" Ron said trying to make a point.

"Harry it's you to go on, I know its not me, not hermione, not mato, but you"

Harry stayed silent but he nodded, ron take a deep breath.

"knight to H3" he ordered and his piece begun to move where it going.

I felt fear rushed over me, I closed my eyes in a few moments later I hear ron's scream, I slowly opened my eyes and saw ron on the ground unconscious.

"RON!" harry and I yelled, hermione was about to ran towards ron but harry stopped her.

"NO! Don't move! Were still playing" harry said.

Harry move infront of the king, "Checkmate" he said as the king's sword falls down.

Me, harry and hermione ran towards the poor ron,

"Mato you'll takd care of ron, hermione you goto the owlery, send a message to dumbledore, ron's right I have to go on" harry said,

"You'll be okay harry, You're a great wizard. You really are"hermione said as harry shrugged.

"I'm not as good as you two" he said.

"Me and Mato? Book and cleverness is not the only one Important things, like friendship and bravery, and harry becareful" hermione said.

"Becareful and I-I" I begun to said. This is it?. Am I gonna say it? Okay here it goes.

"I what?" harry asked I look at his green eyes.

"I wish you Luck" I smiled But the inside I was mentally face palmed myself, great job.

I can see he had a dissapointed look on his eyes but still he's smiling.

"Thanks Mato" He smiled as I softly punch his arm.

"No problem Potter" I laughed he took a deep breath and headed to the next door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- House Cup and Au revoir

 **Mato**

I was reading Slam Dunk manga going down to the breakfast, harry was still unconscious, Mom sent me some letters a few weeks ago and guess she was proud, I saw her smile always but I'm just always ignore them sometimes. Despite she's something hiding a secret from us, like it was from dad but maybe I'll stay out of the business until the time has come.

"Mato" I hear someone called me as I turn around and saw the twin weasleys, "He's awake" George said.

 _Who's awake?_

My eyes lit up fron excitement, he's awake harry's awake!.

"But don't be so jolly It's so nasty" fred warned.

"Thanks Fred-san and George-san!" I said running while waving at them.

I keep running towards the hospital wing, I felt really happy that came from me.

My footsteps can be heard, like I'm Flash from Justice League I avoid to bump some students while running. Dc! Rules!.

When the time I reached the door at the infirmary, I wipe my sweat on my forehead.

"Alright thanks, what about you ron?" I hear dumbledore's voice asked.

"I'm here minna!" screaming the top of my lungs opening the two doors, I felt red as I saw I don't know. "HUSH!"

"sorry!wrong room." I fake a smile and apologize with a bow then close the door.

I gritted my teeth as I face palmed my self, I felt embarrassed Luckily no one saw that.

I opened the next door, "Sorry I'm late" I said bitter in my voice.

"long story short I just Entered a wrong room" I said in embarrassed tone, as they all laugh soon I joined the laughter.

* * *

It was House cup ceremony I feel depressing aura roamed around myself while reading another manga at my hands. The theme was Slytherin green snakes. Like Hissss!.

"Other year was gone and as all you know the house cup needs rewarding and the points stand thus in fourth place Gryffindor with 262 points, in Third place Hufflepuff with 352 points, in second place Ravenclaw with 426 points and in the first place slytherin with 472 points" slytherin cheered loudly I keep my mood calm before I started throwing books at the Slytherin section, why do you ask? Malfoys chicken butt mouth keeps smirking and gave me a I-win-Loser! Look.

"Yes, well done slytherin but recent events must be taken into account and I have a few last minutes points" They all went silent as I put my book down.

"To reward to Miss Granger for her knowledge when others were in great danger I rewarded you 50 Points, second Mister Ron Weasley for the best playing games of chess that hogwarts has seen in many years 50 points, third to Ms. Mato Kuroi for the best Chaser with greatest tricks and for the bravery I gave her 50 points and fourth to Mr. Potter of Griffindor For pure Love and Outstanding Courage I gave you 60 Points, and finally to Mr. Longbottom 10 points" Thr griffindor house explodes a wild cheer, We all throw our hats when the slytherin decor turn into a Griffindor.

* * *

Its the end of school, I look at the hogwarts school I felt like its a home to me.

I wave to hagrid and say goodbye to him, "Don't worry Tomato we'll be here next year again" I hear hermione said as I nod.

Damn, it's summer again some girls are gonna bully me when I'm gonna play basketball,

I move my stuff in After that I walk to hermione and ron who was waiting for harry, after some few minutes he showed up.

"I'm gonna miss you guys" I said as I felt tears in my eyes.

As they hug me. "It feel strange to go home" Hermione said looking at us.

"Were not going home, not really" harry smiled as we laughed.

The Train's whistle blow telling everyone they should be in, I sigh as I look at the hogwarts.

I felt some claw landing on my shoulder and saw Aphrodite next to me.

 _ **You seem to be sad.**_

 _I'm gonna miss this place Aphrodite I'm gonna miss all of it! School and Friends._

 _ **Well You are still coming back right? So don't worry just chill.**_

 _I hate girls at my place they keep bullying me._

 _ **Well don't worry about it! I can tranform you know. I had a special ability.**_

 _Wait... Your an Shapeshifter?_

 _ **Ofcourse I am! Just shhh!.**_

 _Okay okay!_

* * *

"Well see you guys next year" I ron said as he join his family and wave at him.

"I'll be writing you some letters!" ron yelled as we smiled.

"Well Mato and Harry It's really fun, I hope I'll be seeing you two next year"Hermione said us and wave as she join to her own family.

Well it guess It was me and Harry.

"See you next Year Harry I'm gonna miss ya" I said as I felt tears on my eyes again.

"Wait are you crying?" he asked as he notice my tears he wipe it away.

"I'm gonna miss you too Mato" He said as we pull each other to hug.

I hear my mom and brother's calling my name as I broke the hug.

"And Harry" I called as I tip toe towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and I final wave at him.I felt my cheeks go red and joined to my family.

To be honest this is a bloody Amazing Year.

* * *

 **Finally Year one is Done! Im still gonna Continue this until Deathly Hallows! So See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Elf

 **Mato**

It feel so many years of this 'summer', I prefer to be at school.

Where it always fun, I'm missing Harry, hermione and ron.

I've sent them some letters but harry is the only one who is not writing back.

Maybe the his Mean Aunt and Uncle kept him for writing back.

I grab my black and blue colored helmet and put it on my head.

I turn around and saw Aphrodite who had her white and Cream colored Pomeranian form.

 _Wow, you seemed always ready when I'm gonna have bike ride._

 _ **I'm always am! I still need to protect you, you know that!**_

 _Alright!_

I grab Aphrodite and put her at the basket at the bike in the front, I started biking at the sidewalk, when I reach to a place where I only goes.

* * *

A place with Willow trees, a little pond over there, this is where my mom and brother always had a picnic, Aphrodite looks at me.

My eyes widen. Oh. No. It's Harry's Birthday!

 _ **This Place you always go in here this seems memorable to you.**_

 _Precisely, this were my family always goes to picnic._

 _ **This place is so perfect you know.**_

 _I also learned skating here mom thought me how I could do it._

 _ **So Magnificent!**_

 _You wanna explore it?_

 _ **Can we? It's your choice**_

 _Okay then_

I put my bike's handle down to make it own stand up as I grab Aphrodite carrying on my arms she turned into her phoenix form and goes to my shoulder. I can feel it's claws but she won't hurt me.

I can feel a warm breeze hits softly to my face, I smiled. I suddenly felt alarmed when I hear a twig snap.

I turned around as positioned my self in fighting. "Who's there?" I asked im curious tone.

The breeze blew through the leaves making a swoosh sound that makes me feel alert for sudden. I feel someone I turned around and kick its leg up only finding to see an elf.

"Ms. Alice!Dobby Is great to see you again!"the elf greeted.

"I'm not Alice, I'm her daughter Mato" I exclaimed looking at the elf,

"Forgive me my wrong conscience, I'm dobby dobby the house elf" the elf introduced as I help him up.

"Well Forgive me too for kicking your legs dobby" I said as I get a green apple at the basket.

"Here dobby take it, you seemed very hungry" I smiled offering the elf an apple.

Tears suddenly built on his eyes as he cries.

"Dobby's masters never offer food to house elves! Your just like Mister Potter" the elf sobs.

Wait harry?.

"Harry?have you been to him? Dobby is he okay? Did its mean foster parents beat him up I swear-"

"Harry Potter is okay, I just don't want him to come at hogwarts, I want Ms. Mato dont want Mister Potter not let to come at hogwarts" dobby warned.

"Why?dobby?why can't he come?" I asked.

"Harry Potter is in great danger!you need to protect Mister Potter" dobby said.

"Danger?who told you about this?" I asked as I look up he was gone.

 _ **That Elf is telling the truth! You need to go back home and ready for your things tomorrow, it's getting late! Now! Kuroi ! Now!**_

I nod as Aphrodite turned into her dog form I pick her up and put her at the basket and fastly bike towards home.

* * *

I kick my shoes out and went in to my house, Aphrodite Turned back to its Phoenix form and flies to my room.

I found my Brother sitting on the sofa who's practicing his wand.

"Your doing it wrong Hiro" I said as I hear a explode sound.

I look at my brother who was covered in dirt.

"Ugh!" he said in disgust, as I smell something very very disturbing.

"Thats not dirt, isn't?" I asked as he ran upstairs to te bathroom.

I felt a smile tug on my lips, and make my way to the kitchen.

To be honest I don't know how to cook, I nearly house on fire when I tried cooking curry.

I just grab my curry mom had already set and re heat at the microwave.

waiting a few minutes, when I hear a faint 'Ding' I grab it slowly using my wand it floats and landed on the table.

I grab a spoon and begun to eat the curry, it was delicious, I always love mom's cook.

Even she work in a business company, she still knows wizards stuff.

I Put down the plate and cleaned my mess and run to my bedroom.

My eyes gaze at Aphrodite who was sleeping Peacefully,

"Happy Birthday You Baka" I whispered as a smile appeared on my lips before I went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- The Knockturn Alley

Mato

My eyes fluttered open slowly as I can hear some tapping at my window.

I leapt out of bed to be honest feeling guilty. I opened it slowly I can see Aphrodite who was pissed .

"Sorry, Aphrodite" I laughed a little as she huff in annoyance.

You should be! I was tapping here for 10 minutes!

Wait, how did you get out? My window is locked last night.

Your Mother wants me to deliver something and also I have a letter for you three.

Thanks Aphrodite.

No Problemo.

She dropped two letters at my hand while one was on her beak and flies down to my moms room.

Okay that's weird.

I ran downstairs and prepared breakfast putting the bread on the toaster and set it in.

While waiting the toast I put the letter of hiro at the table while I opened mine.

Some Requirments like notebooks.

"Harry Potter is in great danger!you need to protect Mister Potter"

I keep hearing Dobby's words keep ranging into me.

Danger? What does dobby mean danger? So it means I need to protect harry from incoming danger.

I plopped my head at the table, I hear a ding sound I walk back to the toaster and took my bread.

"Ow!ow!Hot!" I yelled as I put it at the plate.

...

"Mato, please stay here your brother and I still need to buy some requirements at some stores" My mom said as hiro and her walks away to buy some they need.

I turned around with a sigh, "Mato!" I hear someone calling my name as someone jumped over me and gave me a hug.

"Hermione!" I squealed happily as we jump like some idiots.

"I missed you!" she yelled as we squeal again, "I miss you too you know that!" I laughed while patting her back.

I was about to say something to her she suddenly ran away.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled while running trying to catch her up, I stopped when I saw her.

"Whats going-Harry, hagrid Hi" I stopped and smiled, he grew taller and still he had his cute smile... I mean errrrr. Whatever.

"Hello, Hermione and Mato" Hagrid greeted as I wave.

"It's good to see you harry" Hermione said as she look at harry.

"Its good to see you two again"Harry smiled as he suddenly crushed me into a hug.

"I miss you Mato" he said.

He's hugging me- WAIT WHAT?HES HUGGING ME?no no calm down! Its just a friendly hug. So relax.

I smiled as I hug him back. "I miss you two" I said as we broke each others hugs.

Hermione coughs as I look at her with red face and mouthed. 'sorry'.

"Your Glasses seems very broken" I said as hermione nod.

I took my wand and place infront of his glasses.

"Oculus Reparu" I casted as it suddenly automatically fixed itself.

Harry takes his glasses off and begun to examine it.

"I'll definitely need to remember that one"he says as he winks at me.

I turned my head away trying to hide my redness of my face.

"Well Got to go lots of buy" Hagrid said and wave us a goodbye.

...

The three of us walk to a Book store, I was behind next to harry, next to the weasleys and then hermione.

I didn't expect this bookstore can be crowded, maybe theres a celebrity? Or a Famous Dork who was secretly lying to us just to become famous?or just a famous book fan sign?maybe.

"Now Entering!Gilderoy Lockhart" Everyone aplauded as a blond man come out, All girls seems to be fall by his 'Charms' especially hermione. The photographer took some picture of him.

He notices harry, "It can't be Harry Potter and" he looks at me as I back away slowly.

Nope. Not. Happening. I'm. Gonna. Find. Mom.

"Mato Kuroi" , too late the photographer drag us to 'Gilderoy' seriously? Whats with my last name? Did my mom do something?.

"You two need to have a nice big smile, because the three of us will rate at the front page" The blond dork told us as I force myself to smile as the photographer took one more picture

"Ladies and Gentlemen what an extra ordinary moment this is, When Young Harry and Mato stepped into flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me" he said as everyone claps.

Since when do I buy your books? I prefer My Mangas than this rubbish book.

I look at ron who was nodding and gave me a Why-can't-you-slam-the-book-to-its-face look.

"Which incidentally, is currently celebrating its 27th week atop of the daily Prophet best seller list,they had no idea that they will be leaving my entire books free of charge"he suddenly gave harry some stack of books, I Just grab some books to help harry up.

The Photographer once again took us a picture and push us off to begun to sign his books. And hand some books to some fangirls they all thank me.

We was about to head out because I know Mom is already looking for me.

"Bet you love that didn't you potter, famous Harry potter can't even go into a book shop without making a front page" draco spats like its a poison.

"Why can't you just shut up Draco? It's getting annoying really" I sneered at him as he look at me like a poison berry or something.

"I see your Potter's girlfriend" Draco Smirks looking at me as I shot him a Cold glare.

"Atleast he gets one" I muttered as like were having a staring contest, the atmosphere keeps getting thick.

The contest was broke when his father came beside of him, "Now, Now, Draco, Play Nicely" his father warned .

His father's head turned to harry, "Mr. Potter, Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last, forgive me" he suddenly pull harry forward and examine his scar.

Well that was weird, maybe this is the danger Dobby meant.

"Your scar is legend, as, ofcourse, the wizard who gave to you".

"Voldemort killed my parents, he was nothing more than a murderer" Harry glared at him.

"You must be very brave to mention his name or very foolished" Lucius said.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself "hermione said proudly as I nod in agreement.

Lucius turned his head to hers, "And you must be Granger, Yes draco told me all about you and your parents, Muggles aren't they?"

Hermione glared back as lucius head turned to me. Geez what next? He's gonna tell My mom a vampire?.

"You must be Alice's Daughter am I correct?You do look like your mother except for the hair, too bad your mother work in a Muggle company a traitor" he looks at me in disgust.

I glare back to him as his gaze turned into ron's family.

One word. JUDGEMENTAL.

Its Annoying 100% the books ain't just be slammed to lockhart but lucius to.

"Enough of this Malfoy" I hear a familiar voice as I turn around to see mom and hiro.

"Children it's mad in here, let's go out side" I hear Mr. Weasley from behind us.

"Well, well, well, Kuroi and Weasley senior"

Mom looks at him like he was annoying keeps talking like a rifle who keeps been triggered and hurt you many times.

I just patiently waited the adults to stop talking..

"I'll see you at work" lucius said passing us and draco looks at us.

"See you at school".

...

"I can see the look of your face mato, you were about to kill somebody" Hermione warned as I pressed my nose.

"Youre right hermione" I said apologetically

"Good thing your mother is there"

"Hold On, Thats your mother?" Ron asked looking at my mom.

"Bloody hell" ron said as the four of us laughed.

My mom turned her head around us with a smile.

"So you're my daughter's friends" she said smiling as she extended her hands and shake them

"Your moms nice" hermione whispered to me.

"Well Yep". I whispered back.

"You got your moms eye" harry whispered with a wink.

"Yeah" I said trying not to blush.

"And this is my brother hiro by the way" I said pulling my brother infront of them.

Hiro's eyes widen as he shake their hands.

"Hiro, this is, harry, hermione, ron my best friends" I said with a confident smile.

"Who's that red haired girl?" hiro asked.

"Thats my sister ginny" ron replied as hiro nods and walks away.

"Well Time to go mato" I hear my mom call me .

"Well see you guys at station" I smiled and saluted while running to my mother.

...

OMGGGGG! IM SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING SO SOON! BUT ILL POST 17-19 TODAY! JUST TODAY BECAUSE ILL BE MAKING MORE CHAPTERS!.

GRADUATION IS NEAR SOOO

MY LIFE BECOME BUSY AS HELL.

I APOLOGIZE TO YOU ALL.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Where are you?

Mato

I was waiting for hermione,ron and harry since mom can't go because of her business, my brother was beside of me, I saw hermione running towards us I wave as she came towards us.

"Have You seen harry and ron?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No I haven't maybe they are already inside the train, lets go mato and hiro" Hermione said as we nod and went in.

"what if they miss the train?"I asked like panicking already as my brother just rolled his eyes.

She was about to reply but we were cut off by a knock from the door.

"Harry!ron!" I turn around but it was not them, it was ginny. "Can I sit here?" she asked looking at us.

"You can" Hiro said with a nod and a smile, she sat beside hiro and the two of them begun to chat they really can get a long quickly.

"Well Excuse for a moment hermione I'll just goto a comfort room?" I said while walking to the comfort room to micturate.

...

I pressed the flush button and washed my hands I dust off my Robe like it had a dust, crazy right?.

I can hear suddenly a scream as I look to my right side and my eyes widen.

Bloody Hell. A flying car with two boys looks like harry and ron. I ran back where hermione and the others room.

I breathed heavily. "Mato, you seemed saw a person falling down" Hermione said sarcastically . I rolled my eyes.

"I saw Harry and Ron" I said sitting down as hermione turned me.

"Where?"She asked, as I pointed outside seeing a blue car flying not to far away.

The two boys are dead especially to hermione.

...

Me and hermione and some second years head at the gryffindor table while some first years like hiro and ginny gonna ride a boat.

I sat down behind hermione, everyone is here except the two boys.

It's just like a year ago, but more new faces my brother and ginny where at the front, where first years should be.

I just look down as I hear some new Announcements, but when the time they announce who's the new teachers.

"Mato, Isn't that your mom?" Hermione said as I look at the head table.

"Our New Herbology Teacher, Ms. Alice Kuroi" Dumbledore Announced as everyone applaude.

Brown Short Pixie Hair cut, wearing a High ruffle neckline polo and a long skirt with butterfly brooch aqua blue with enamal accents and aurora borialis .

Yep it's really mom, definitely mom.

My mom turned at me and smiled, I smiled back when I heard Lockhart was our new DADA teacher, My smiled disappeared. Why can't be mom?

...

"Ginny Weasley" Professor Mcgonagall Called as Ginny steps up to the sorting hat, for a few seconds ,"gryffindor!" It screamed as we all applaude to the new gryffindor member.

"Hiro Kuroi" I turned to my brother as he came up at the stool.

I hope he would be a gryffindor or a hufflepuff or ravenclaw , I don't want him to be in slytherin. Malfoy is a really bad influence for that little goofball.

"Slytherin" the sorting hat screamed as my jaws is dropped.

The slytherin table Applauded as he sat away next to malfoy, he only had a pain expression.

I just look at my brother and gave 's-okay-If-someone-hurts-you-there-bodies-won't-be-found look.

He shrugged a little bit, he didn't talk to Anyone at the table.

Why can't he be in Gryffindor?

I look at my mom in a worried face, her blue eyes just stare at hiro just like mine worried look.

...

After the ceremony me and hermione were walking to our common room, I huff in annoyance when she keep yelling why they aren't at the ceremony.

"Calm down, mione maybe they were now-"I was cut off and she ran away.

Damn, this girl is so fast.

I catch up with her only to see hermione yelling the boys, I just groan. She surely can be a mother telling his boys to behave.

A smiled appeared on my lips like enjoying the view.

"Come on guys! We still had classes tomorrow" I yelled excitedly as we all run to our common room to rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Mom's Class

Mato

My eyes opens and I do my normal stretching at the morning, I turn around to see hermione toothbrush on her hand. "Good morning" I greeted and went back to stretching.

After some few minutes she came out from the bathroom already done wearing uniform.

I just Took my towel and went in to the bathroom. After I went to shower I dressed up in uniform and put my hair into a pigstyle. My hair keeps growing it reaches down to the end of my ears, I'm gonna make this hair long!.

Just a little more bit-aha! Done! Tying my tie is done.

"Well Time For Class!" I muttered under my breath as me and hermione went to have some breakfast.

"I'm Kinda Excited to see your mother to teach" Hermione said looking at me.

"Well yeah me too even"I shrug as biting some waffles.

I Know Mom is good at teaching well She teaches us when I was a kid even I don't have a wand when I was a kid, she teaches me well like the swish and flick using a pencil or a ballpen, about 20 minutes later I hear someone is running I turned around it was harry and ron.

Believe me or not They look like they were having a total hang out, I can still see the eye bugs.

I just look at hermione, "So what's the first class?" I asked to hermione as she look at the schedule.

"Your Mother's" she replied as I nearly choke while drinking. I cough softly trying not to make some noise.

"Mato are you okay?" I hear harry asked worriedly while grabbing some tissues and wipe it to my lips.

"I'm fine" I said smiling while grabbing another bite of some Pancakes.

Totally Not.

When we were done eating our breakfast we all walk down towards the green house while walking I saw my brother with ginny laughing like some idiots when they saw us they were silent.

Well that was weird I haven't seen my brother laugh that so much, I know he's a goofball but his laugh were like warm.

...

We all Arrived at the green house, I just walk beside hermione looking around.

Slytherins are even here and I can see Draco's face glaring at me my face hardens as I glared back like theres a invisible lightning strike in our eyes.

"Good Morning Everyone" Someone yelled as our glares cut off soon to meet my mom's smile .

"Good Morning Professor Kuroi" we greeted, after we greeted I can hear some boys saying.

"Isn't that Mato's Mom?"

"Yep"

"Welcome to the Greenhouse everyone, Now, Gather around. Today were going to re-pot Mandrakes, Now. Who can tell me what's a Mandrakes root is?"she asked calmly putting two pots on the table.

I didn't do anything but waiting hermione to raise her hand, "Yes, Miss Granger?" My mom asked. Wow. I never saw my mom like this before.

"Mandrake or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous, the mandrakes cry is also fatal to anyone who hears it" hermione explained.

"Well That was Excellent explaination you got there Miss Granger, 10 points for Gryffindor" Mom smiles and nods.

The Gryffindor students were smiling at each other. I can hear some grunt behind to see draco who was looking at me in disgust.

"Now, as our Mandrakes like seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet as just like Miss Granger said. But they could knock you Out for several hours, that explaines we have earmuffs for auditory protection" mom explained as she pointed her earmuffs.

"Make sure, your gripping it tightly and watch me closely, you grasp your mandrake tightly you pull it out swiftly and put it to the pot".

Even I was wearing some Earmuffs I can hear a sharp pierce of scream fill in the green house and Covers my earmuffs.

"Got it? and now when the time you putted the mandrake in bury it with soil to make the noise stop".

I turn around when I hear a loud thud only to see neville at the ground.

"Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs".

"No, mam. He just fainted" finnegan said.

"Well Mister Finnegan would you please help him up?" mom asked as finnegan nods.

"Right! Now its your turn to do it Students! Now Hold your Mandrakes and Pull it up!".

I grab the mandrakes stem as I hold it up like harvesting some new carrots but deadlier than carrots.

I flinched when everyone starts to hold them up. A sharp piercing screams fills in the room again as I look at harry who was kinda staring at the mandrake blankly.

I look to draco who's his fingers were bitten by a mandrake, I nearly laughed for that as I shove the mandrake at the pot and put some soil.

After I planted them My mom checks all the students and nods at them to dismissed.

I look at my mother's brooch before we walk out it started to glow a faint one.

I just turn around to catch up with the others.


End file.
